


He's all that

by Lauraaa22_21



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauraaa22_21/pseuds/Lauraaa22_21
Summary: Jackson is the most popular guy at his college while Mark is the top nerd.When Jackson accepts the bet to get Mark in his bed the problems start.Will it end well for both of them?





	1. The bet

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah i watched "she's all that" and it inspired me to write this story. I hope you enjoy it. Tell me your opinions down below.  
> This chapter will only be an introduction to the characters.  
> Love ❤️

Chapter 1

The party was crazy to say the least. Jackson was making out with some girl he didn't even knew the name of. "Do you maybe want to go somewhere more private?" She whispered into his ear before winking at him. And who was Jackson to say no to such an offer. He slapped Jaebum on the shoulder saying he had to do some work and went up with the girl.

Being intoxicated made the whole experience happening a lot faster. The clothes were down in a minute . So was the girl. On her knees. In front of Jackson. She gave him a blowjob before he fucked her on the bed. Hard and fast. After that they parted ways. Jackson with one new number in his phone he wouldn't call anyway.

You have to know that Jackson is not the relationship guy. He loved having sex but he never felt anything more than lust when he was together with another person. Feelings were never involved. That didn't mean Jackson was a cold hearted bastard , he loved his family and his friends , hell he was even way nicer to people who really didn't deserve it. In his college he was well known being the captain of the soccer team. All girls and even some boys swonned seeing his sweaty form. His clique was popular consisting of him , Jaebum , Bambam and Yugyeom, everybody loved them but they also had a mean side to them. The nerds and outsiders being a pain in their eyes. They had fun teasing them. Just teasing. It wasn't that bad. They never got personal in any kind of way. But still they did it from time to time. 

Jackson went down again after buckling his jeans and putting on his shirt. His friends wooed once they saw him, hushing him to sit down and spill.  
"Well it was over fast but let's just say she has a nice mouth" Bambam who was sitting beside Yugyeom made some weird noises before pushing a shotglass in his hand " here drink. This one is on me" Jackson laughed before drinking it. He grimaced the taste beyond disgusting " what the fuck is this?" " I don't know to be honest. The bartender just mixed some things together".

They drank for a while until everbody was at least tipsy enough to get bad ideas. And that was the case with Yugyeom " jo Jackson let's bet" trying to not cross his eyes Jackson stared at him " what bet do you think of?" He smirked before saying " what about you getting the nerd king Mark Tuan in your bed?" Jackson was drinking some vodka nearly choking on it " and why the fuck should i do that?" " Well you get to lay everyone you want. Literally. So don't you think getting a man in bed is going to be easy work for you? Or are you scared?" Jackson huffed " no well i think i can do it. But why him?" " That's to make it a little more difficult. Getting a guy in bed is normally not so hard. Especially with your body. But getting the nerd of the school to sleep with you . Thats some task" he laughed " so what do you say?" Jackson had to think about it . Mark was not that ugly, always wearing glasses and oversized pullovers but could he really do it? Not wanting to back down he reached out for Yugyeoms hand to shake it " deal" "Cool . You have one month. If you lose you're going to have to do everything that we want from you. For a week" . And with that the bet began.

 

To say Mark is shy is an understatement. He never kissed nor had sex with anybody. But he was happy. Not needing any kind of physical affection when he had his friends around. Youngjae , a really cute and nice guy always there when he needs help, and Jinyoung , who was wise always knowing the right words. Of course he had a few crushes but because of his character he never had the confidence to talk to them.

He lived together with Youngjae in the dorms of the college and currently he was making himself some popcorn . " Mark what is that smell?" Youngjae walked into the kitchen before making big eyes " what the fuck mark?? Are you making popcorn without me?" He just shrugged " i was going to watch some movie. Do you want to watch it together? That also means popcoornn~" he sing-songed while shaking the bowl. Youngjae sighed nodding before clinging to Mark.  
Both sat down turning on the tv but after a while the movie was uninteresting. Youngjae seemed unsettled so Mark nudged his side " hey. Is everything alright?" " I was wondering what i did right in life to deserve such a good friend like you" Mark blushed before saying " I'm not that cool. I mean I'm shy and an introvert a-" " stop" youngjae put a hand on his mouth " Mark you have to stop degrading yourself like that . You're such an nice person. Always honest, funny and loveable. And it's ok that you're shy. I like that about you. It's cute" he smiled " just remember if something happens to you you can always come to me . I will always be there for you" Mark tried not to cry. The conversation suddenly making a sad turn " Youngjae.." "psst don't say anything. Just so you know you're worth every minute i spent with you".  
Mark would have cried if Youngjae didn't stop him. This meant more to him than he would like to admit. Always having one to none friends in his life. He was glad having met Youngjae and Jinyoung. 

They fell asleep that way. Cuddled up on the couch. Not knowing what was rolling towards them the next day.


	2. A good start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok i was in the mood to post another chapter today.  
> So enjoy. ❤️

Chapter 2

Mark was walking down the hall to his classroom when somebody hit him on the shoulder making him tumble down. What that person didn't see was that Mark had a hot coffee in his hands which spilled all over him including his leg. The person shortly apologized before leaving. "Thank you for helping asshole" he whispered to himself collecting his things and trying to dry the coffee spots. Numb to the pain on his thigh he stood up before tumbling into the bathroom. Trying to get rid of the spot on his jeans. To his luck they were black today so it wasn't really visible.

Walking in the classroom he sat an the very end of the last line. 

Jackson walked in with Jaebum seeing Mark sitting there. Jaebum nudged his shoulder " go playboy take the chance and talk to him" Jackson frowned " don't tell me what to do" he walked pass other free seats to sit down right beside Mark. " Good Morning" Mark only looked up pointing at himself "are you talking to me?" Jackson looked around " i don't see anybody else i could be talking to" Mark just nodded before saying " morning " . "I'm Jackson by the way" "oh believe me i know who you are" Jackson took the chance to flirt " does that mean you think about me?" Mark blushed feeling uncomfortable. He never talked this much with a stranger " what? No. What i meant is that i know you because your friends are teasing me from time to time" " sorry 'bout that" . Mark turned to his phone having received a message. He smiled making Jackson curious. He never saw him smiling before but for a minute he thought it was cute. How his teeth shined in the light " your boyfriend?" Mark looked up " no. My best friend. How do you know I'm gay? " Jackson definitely didn't knew that but wasn't surprised. He too slept once or twice with boys. No big deal. " You are? Cool I'm bisexual so don't worry. I won't be getting mean towards you" he could see how the worry fell from Marks face. "So what i wanted to ask was do you want to go get a coffee with me sometime?" Mark looked confused. Why was the popular guy suddenly interested in him "you don't even know me?" Jackson sighed , this would be harder than he thought " that's why i want to do that . To get to know you" he tapped Mark's thigh " don't be shy" but was distracted when he saw Mark's face. 

He had his bottom lip between his teeth and tears in his eyes " Mark what's wrong? Did i do something?" He was seriously worried not wanting to hurt him " my thigh. Don't touch it ugh.." he groaned. Jackson looked irritated before stroking over it noticing the heat " did something happen? Why is it so hot?" Mark was embarrassed to say the least talking to someone he barely knew but still answered " this morning someone ran into me and i spilled my coffee" making big eyes Jackson answered " what? We have to check it at the infirmary " and without waiting for an answer he took Marks hand and lead him out of the room. 

"Ah" Mark groaned as the nurse touched his thigh " you have to undress" Mark blushed seeing Jackson still standing by the bed watching him. But he was too shy to say to him to turn around and he thought it's nothing important seeing another boy in his underwear. At the swimming pool it was a normal thing. So he answered a little ok before standing up unbuckling his belt and pushing down his jeans. Now he was only in his underwear and his big oversized pullover hanging around his knees . Jackson had to swallow , not expecting Mark to look cute. That was exactly what the situation was right now. But he snapped out of his staring when he saw the big red spot on his thigh " oh my god Mark that looks bad" the nurse touched it lightly making Mark twitch " i have to put some sore ointment on it . It's not that bad you had luck" she stood up rummaging through the desk before sitting down again to lotion the wound. Mark hissed but still let it happen. After she put a bandage around his leg he got dressed again and bowed thanking her before leaving. Jackson right behind him.

"Sooo... don't you think that now because i saved your life you owe me a coffee?" Mark had to gasp a little to not laugh over Jacksons exaggeration but still he was a little thankful so he nodded before saying " ok".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah it seems to turn the way Jackson likes don't you think?  
> We will see


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a little more action this chapter. And in the next there will be a kiss. But i won't say who with you.

Chapter 3

As they walked towards the little café Jackson received a message. Looking at his phone he saw that it was from Bambam.

Bambam  
Heard you're already on a coffee date? Moving fast i see

Jackson had to roll his eyes. It wouldn't be that easy with Mark.

They entered the shop with Jackson holding the door open for Mark. He thanked him before both went to the front " what do you usually drink? I will pay" Jackson said and Mark pulled on a string of his pullover nervously. Not used to being treated this nice by others expect his friends. " Caramel machiatto" Jackson nodded before ordering. They sat down near the window before Jackson spoke up again " so i heard you're really smart . Tell me something about you" Mark bit on his straw not knowing were to start. He layed his hands on the table fingers disappearing in his sweater paws before saying " well I'm not so open with strangers. As you know. But when i open up to someone i become a whole different person. My friends say I'm quite lovable" Jackson had to compliment him to keep the stone rolling but he really got distracted by the way Mark bit his bottom lip. He never looked at his face intensly. Just passing by him. But he had to admit he was really handsome and cute. The way his glasses sat on his nose bridge and his eyelashes fluttered when he blinked it was mesmerizing to be honest. So he settled for the first thing that came to his mind " i think you're really cute" Mark looked shocked for a minute before blushing furiosly " thank you? I guess" " no need to thank me" he drank a little bit of his coffee before saying " there is a party on Saturday. Do you want to come? It's at my place you can bring your friends too" . Mark thought for a moment still confused of suddenly being in Jacksons spotlight but maybe he really was only interested in getting to know him. So Mark trusted his heart and answered " to be honest I'm not really good with parties or alcohol but i would like to come. A little distraction would be good" learning all week for his exams was stressing him out so some relieve would be welcomed. " Great . I don't have a motto but just wear something light it can get hot at my place because of the amount of people" . 

They talked for a while before they realized it was getting dark. Walking back to the dorms Jackson stopped Mark before parting ways " can we exchange phone numbers? This way it will be easier to communicate" Mark reached for his phone giving it Jackson before taking his and typed his number in. " Here" He gave it back " good night and see you Saturday" Jackson said while turning around . Mark said good night too but mostly to himself before going to his apartment. Turning the key , the door suddenly bursted open . Youngjae staring at him with Jinyoung on the couch in the background. " What was that?? Were you talking to Jackson fucking wang??" Mark blushed nodding yeah " we drank a coffee together" " but why?" Mark shrugged " he said he wants to get to know me and i believe him. He actually is really nice" Youngjae frowned but didn't say anything " he invited us three to his party this Saturday. Do you want to go? I will only go if you come with me" Jinyoung nodded " sure. I don't have a problem with that" " me too. Let's see if he is playing with you or not" Youngjae said and Mark was happy that his friends cared about him this much.

When Saturday came Mark realized he didn't knew what to wear. Going through his closet he noticed he only owned pullovers. Nothing like a loose blouse or something like that. " Youngjae!" He yelled . "Yeah?" He turned around " i have a problem. I don't know what to wear. " " Oh believe me i got the right thing for you" without hesitation he ran to his room and came back with a black satin blouse. " You will wear this combined with your black ripped skinny jeans. No complaints. Just do it" Mark couldn't answer because Youngjae closed the door and left.

He dressed in the things Youngjae told him and looked at himself in the mirror. " Wow i didn't know i could look this good" and indeed he looked good. The blouse was hanging comfortable around his shoulders exposing his collarbones a little, while the jeans hugged his ass really nicely. But then he saw his blonde hair. It was a mess and his face too. Knowing Jinyoung was already there he asked him for help. " Oh sure. I will make you look gorgeous" " i don't need to look gorgeous. I just want to look acceptable" with that he styled his hair up a little making it fall in his eyes and for the face he added some grey and black tones as eyeshadow making him look sensual. Turning him around towards the mirror again Mark couldn't believe his eyes. " Oh my god. I look so-" "sexy" Youngjae said before sitting down on the bed " you look really good hyung" " thank you" " but do you want something from Jackson? Or do you just want to be friends?" Mark blushed " No...no i want to be friends with him..i think" "i mean he is quite hot but i swear if he hurts you i will hurt him too" Youngjae said making Mark giggle a bit " thank you" they smiled at each other before leaving for the party.

Jacksons house was big and at first Mark didn't want to enter. The amount of people seeing him making him scared. But Youngjae pushed him past them before going to get drinks for them. Looking around for the familiar face he saw him talking to some guys at the terrace. So he walked towards them to greet Jackson.

Jackson was talking to some colleagues of his soccer team when he saw someone walking towards himself. He turned around only for his breath to get caught in his throat. It was Mark. Freaking Mark Tuan. And he was looking fucking hot. He noticed his mouth hanging open and closed it excusing himself before walking to him. "Mark hey. I'm glad you could make it" holy shit now that he was standing right in front of him he could take a good look at his face. His hair was lightly tosseled and his cheeks tinted in a shade of pink. He looked gorgeous and Jackson thought for a moment why he didn't notice him earlier. " Hi Jackson. Nice party" " thank you. Do you want something to drink? I can get you something" " Youngjae is already at the bar" Mark pointed at his friend making his blouse slide down a little exposing his collarbone. Jackson had to stare. His skine was so pale and unmarked, it looked like porcelain . " Oh ok then how about i introduce you to my friends?" . 

They walked to Jaebum, Bambam and Yugyeom and Jackson introduced Mark. They were all nice to him remembering the bet. Youngjae joined them after a while handing Mark a drink before gretting them too. Not noticing the state he got from Jaebum.  
The party went on for a while before Bambam got them all new drinks. He stumbled and spilled everything over Mark making him wet to the bones. "Omg Mark I'm so sorry. I didn't see where i stepped" and he sounded genuinely sorry even if it was all planned out. Jackson was shocked too not involved in the plan " this will take a lot of time to dry. Come with me i will give you one of my shirts" Jackson stood up leading him to his room before searching through his closet. " Here this will fit you. Maybe it's a little too big but still better than nothing. I will turn around so you can change" but in the corner of his eye he could see Mark through the mirror. When he pulled his blouse up he flexed his stomache unintentionally and Jackson saw his abs a little. He was skinny but in the right amount still having enough meat on the bones. And his nippels were a light pink . Jackson noticed were his thoughts wandered and shaked his head. The bet was to fuck him so it didn't matter how good he looked. "Ok. I'm done" Jackson turned around again and said "cute" out loud slapping his hand over his mouth . Mark blushed not knowing what to say before Jackson spoke again " you look good with my shirt. You would look even better on my bed" that was it, Mark bursted out in laughs. And the sound was so refreshing to Jacksons ears that he too began to smile. " You're ridiculous. You know that?" Mark said after he calmed down. " Yeah i hear that a lot" with that both went down again and maybe Mark was thinking that Jackson was kinda cute too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice the other ship i included?  
> Let me know in the comments.


	4. A kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised there is a kiss. But you have to read for yourselves to who it happens :D

Chapter 4

"There you are" Youngjae said when both returned and sat down again. He whispered into Mark's ear " what took you so long?" " Nothing. We just talked" he frowned but let the topic fall. "So how about we play some truth or dare? The dirty version" all yelled yeah even Youngjae who seemed to be a little intoxicated so that Mark had no other option than to also say yes. Bambam started asking Yugyeom "truth or dare?" "Truth" " do you love me?" Yugyeom smiled " more than you can imagine" they kissed and Mark saw Jackson cooeing at them he turned to him whispering " they are so cute" Mark had to nod they were indeed really cute and maybe he was a bit jealous. "Ok next one. Truth or dare Jb?" "Truth" " Jaebum do you like girls or boys?" " I'm 100% gay" he smirked looking at Youngjae who didn't notice the stare. " Ok Youngjae truth or dare?" Youngjae was a competitive person so he said "dare" "you have to make out with Mark for 60 seconds" Mark made big eyes before staring at him " no i can't do that. I won't steal Marks first kiss. Pick someone different please" he squeezed Marks hand. "First kiss? Really?" Jackson hushed Jaebum to shut up before he continued " ok then you have to make out with me for 60 seconds" Youngjae looked so unimpressed Mark thinking he won't do it until he saw Youngjae moving towards him and settling in his lap " easy" he kissed him straight on the lips making Jaebum startle for a second before he kissed him back ,moving his hands to his ass kneading it. But Youngjae had other plans slapping them away " no touching" he said between kisses. Mark looked astounded knowing Youngjae was no virgin or so but that still surprised him a bit. He was snapped out of his trance when Jackson yelled "and over" . Youngjae sat up whipping his mouth before settling beside Mark again. 

He acted as if it was no big deal while Jaebum stared like he just hit the jackpot. "My turn. Mark truth or dare?" Mark was being shy and decided to pick truth "hmm do you like Jackson?" He choked on his breath not believing what Youngjae just asked him but more important what should he answer? he turned around looking at Jackson. Yeah he liked him but not in a romantic kind of way. Yeah. He ist just being nice. It's not affecting him at all. " Yeah" Mark said before looking at his hands again. For Jackson that meant he was going the right way with the bet but he also felt happy just because of the confession not knowing why. "Jackson truth or dare?" Jackson answered " dare" and Mark had to think for a while before he had a idea " you have to dance freaky to the next song that comes on" Jackson stood up getting ready when the song changed and some sensual thing was played. He began to shake his butt in all directions while moving his arms up and down. Mark had to suppress a laugh biting his lip while staring through his eyelashes at Jackson who stared right back already being addicted to the way Marks lips looked, before he smiled right back.

When it was nearly morning Mark and Youngjae decided to go home searching for Jinyoung only to find him reading a book (what else) but before they could leave Jackson grabbed Mark's wrist taking him in a hug " i will write you. We have to go eat something together sometime" Mark nodded a little embarrassed because of the sudden skin contact before they left for their room.

Waking up Mark looked at his phone only to see one new message.

Jackson  
Good Morning. Wondered if you have to do something today or if you want to go eat some pizza?

Mark smiled to himself before realizing it and blushed .

Mark  
No I'm free. Would you like to come to my place? We could make some pizza ourselves. I have everything that we need.

This way he wouldn't have to be exposed to the public again with Jackson in tow.

Jackson  
That sounds good. I will be there at 6. See you later

Mark stood up washing his face and scrubbing his teeth before getting dressed. Chossing something comfortable. Some sweatpants and an oversized black pullover. He went to the living room already seeing Youngjae eating some cereals. " Good morning" " morning Mark" Mark grabbed some milk making himself some cereals too before saying " Jackson will come today. We're making pizza" Youngjae stared " is this some kind of date?" " Nooo. Jae don't be ridiculous. We are just friends" "sure" he really didn't believe his words remembering the way Mark stared at Jackson.

Jackson was about to leave when Jaebum knocked at his door " jo Jackson what are you doing?" He opened the door grabbing his keys " I'm leaving to visit Mark. We are going to make some pizza" Jaebum raised one eyebrow " dude the bet was to get him into your bed not to play house" Jackson closed the door before turning around again " i know. But this steps all lead to the main point. He is sensible i can't just fuck him . I have to win his heart" Jaebum laughed a little " don't you think that this way it will only hurt him when he hears it was only a bet?" Jackson shrugged " it was Yugyeoms idea. Not mine. Bye" with that he left.

When the door ringed Mark jumped up from the couch opening it " hi. Come in" Jackson smiled " hi" staring a little longer than necessary. Mark looking really cute in his loose clothing. 

"Ok how about you get the things we will add on top and i will roll out the dough?" Jackson nodded" sounds good". He grabbed a few things from the fridge putting them down beside the dough before leaning over Mark " do you need help? I'm quite strong you know" Mark jumped, feeling a little embarrassed because of Jacksons breath on his ear " no-o i think it's all good" Jackson hummed. They splayed the ingredients all over the dough ending it with a big amount of cheese before putting it in the oven. " Do you want to watch some movie?" Mark asked nervously "sure" Jackson smiled. 

They settled down chossing some horror movie called "the conjuring". Even though Mark can't really see things like ghosts he just agreed.  
At the first scene he already jumped making Jackson laugh " Mark are you perhaps scared of those movies?" " Yeah kinda" Jackson pulled him towards himself, settling his arm over his shoulder " don't worry I will protect you" Mark blushed even though he knew it was meant as a joke he still felt fuzzy inside.

They ate the pizza while watching the movie and when it ended Mark was nearly in Jacksons lap. He had his head on his chest. But not because he wanted to but because he fell asleep. Jackson looked at his watch realizing he had to go to at least get some sleep. " Mark hey wake up" he gently shaked him. Mark stirred awake looking around before settling on Jacksons eyes. His own were still half lidded and he smiled tiredly "hi" . In that moment Jackson knew he was fucked. Never before had he felt the need to kiss the life out of someone like now. He moved slightly towards him cupping his cheek " Mark..." but before anything could happen Youngjae bursted through the front door disturbing the moment " oh Jackson you're still here? It's really late " Jackson stood up " yeah you're right. I will leave now. Bye Mark . Bye Youngjae." 

On his way out he slapped his head a few times 'don't get ridiculous now. You just have to get him into bed . No feelings needed'. He knew he was talking garbage. His heart already knew there was something big coming for him. Something he nerver once felt before for another person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see a sidestory with 2jae just let me know ❤️


	5. Realization

Chapter 5

Mark woke up the day after he had pizza with Jackson and immediately blushed. He remembered that he fell asleep but he also remember that Jackson tried to kiss him. It wasn't that bad really but maybe that's the thing that upsets Mark the most. He wanted to be friends not fall for him. Trying to get rid of the thoughts he opened his curtains only to see that the weather was really really nice. The sun was shining and there was no cloud. He directly ran to Youngjae "jae let's go swimming. The weather is really good" Youngjae was standing in the kitchen cutting some fruits " yeah sure. Let me just finish this and we can take it with us".

They grabbed their things and went straight for the swimming pool of the town. Once there they splayed their towels out to lay down.  
"So do you want to lay down a while or jump into the pool?" " Let's go swimming first" . 

What they didn't know was that Jackson and Jaebum also had the same idea and were already there . 

Jaebum nudged his shoulder after seeing Mark and Youngjae getting in the water " Jackson your loverboy is also here" Jackson turned around seeing Mark splashing some water in Youngjaes face " oh cool. I will go say hi to them. You want to come too?" Jaebum nodded before both swam over where Mark and Youngjae were.

"Mark Youngjae hi" Mark turned around at the voice seeing Jackson and his 'omg he has abs' body he stared at his stomach before looking him in the face " hi Jackson, Jaebum. What a coincidence"Jackson laughed looking at Mark's face and was mesmerized for a second . The little water droplets running down his cheeks to his collarbones making him look sensual. He had to look away to not be obvious.

Jaebum stared at Youngjae before asking " do you want to go on the slide with me?" Youngjae nodded really wanting to go on it since the beginning. Leaving Jackson und Mark to themselves.

"Soo do you want to swim some tracks? Let's find out who is faster" Mark who got a little bit more confident while being together with Jackson nodded before saying " ok let's do this". They swam for a while Mark winning one round and losing the rest but only because Jackson cheated. So he splashed him water in the face before both were fighting through the pool. Moving around like crazy. Laughing at each other. Jackson really forgot his actuall mission and was totally absorbed in having fun. He grabbed him at his waist trying to get him to stop and Mark actually didn't shy away he struggled a bit making Jackson move his hands. And then it happened . Jackson accidentally grabbed Mark's dick. And he only realized it when he heard Mark moan . It was the sweetest sound he ever heard but still he was afraid having done something wrong.

Mark was shocked. The sound that just escaped his mouth embarrassed him. But he didn't knew what to do. Wriggling out of Jacksons hold would mean he felt uncomfortable but surprisingly that wasn't the case. He just waited for Jackson to make the first move. And after a few seconds he let him go turning him around. Mark looked up only to be confused . Did Jackson Wang really blush ? " I'm sorry Mark i didn't mean to grab you like that. Sorry if your feeling uncomfortable now " he scratched his neck not facing him . " Jackson it's ok. It was an accident so don't worry" Mark layed his hand on Jackson shoulder making him look up. Jackson himself was staring at Mark. The little smile playing on his lips making him want to kiss him.

Suddenly Mark felt the need to be close. Really close. Like lips on lips close. He blushed afraid of his thoughts when he noticed Jackson moving closer again. This time he didn't move away and instead anticipated what was about to happen. But it was just his luck that Jaebum and Youngjae had to return. Noticing the awkward atmosphere Youngjae pulled Mark aside " what happened?" And Mark suddenly felt like all the single puzzle pieces were put together . So he looked up and told him honestly " i think I'm falling for Jackson".


	6. The first touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all of you. I hope you have a great time ❤️ 

Chapter 6

"I fucking knew it " Youngjae said. Maybe a little bit too loud because now Jaebum and Jackson were staring at them. " Is something wrong?" Jackson asked " no no everything's ok. Mark an i will go back to our towels to lay in the sun for a bit" and with that he pulled Mark behind himself out of the water. 

 

Once they were at their belongings Youngjae made Mark sit down " i knew that this would happen. The way you look at him is really too obvious" Mark frowned " the way i look at him?" Youngjae rolled his eyes " are you really that dense?" Mark just looked confused and he sighed " what i mean is that whenever Jackson is around you get more open and you also look at him as if he is the only person in the room. Your eyes surely have hearts in them" Mark blushed " wow....am i really that obvious?" He just nodded. Mark looked around nervously " but what should i do now?" " Well he obviously likes you too. Just the way he stares at you says it all. I think you should just wait or go to him now and talk to him in private" Mark thought for a moment before standing up. " Ok i will go talk to him now" with that he made his way towards their position.

 

"I nearly kissed him earlier" Jackson said " but isn't that good? I mean the first step is the kiss" Jackson nodded. He knew to win the bet a kiss would be a good start but what he didn't say was that he wanted to kiss him and not because of the bet but because of the feelings he triggered in him. 

Jaebum saw Mark walking towards them " and here we go again" before Jackson could answer Mark asked " Jackson i wanted to know if you would like to meet this evening. We could watch some movie again" " yeah i would love to . Actually. I will write you once I am home." They parted ways and Mark had a small smile playing on his lips.

 

Once he was all dressed up Jackson grabbed his keys and went to Marks room. Knocking on the door he was greeted with Mark wearing glasses. The view was nothing new or so but still Jackson thought he never saw anyone this beautiful before. "Come on in. I just ordered some food. I hope fries and burgers are all right with you?" Mark asked shyly. He thought just chossing something beforehand would be better. " Just so you know I love burger" Jackson smiled before putting his shoes aside and rested down on the couch. 

After the food arrived both decided to watch some romcom movie. Mark being a romantic person in secret. The movie was half over when Mark felt Jacksons arm laying down behind his back. He blushed a little but liked it to be honest so he took the initative and rested against the arm a little. 

Jackson wanted to touch Mark at least a little bit. Of course he wanted to move things towards his bet but also he just wanted to do it. It was coming from deep down of his heart. He thought it was just confused feelings because he never was serious with anyone but somehow with Mark it was different. So he smiled triumphantly when Mark leaned back and then took the chance to stroke over his shoulder and arm a bit. He noticed Mark shivering " are you cold?" Mark froze for a moment but then relaxed again " how did you notice? To be honest yeah I'm a little cold" he wanted to stand up " I will just grab the comforter from my room" but then Jackson grabbed his wrist und pulled him back down again. Mark fell on the cushions again and was pulled in his embrace so that his head layed on his chest. Jackson put his arms around his waist to pull him closer and whispered " here . I will keep you warm " Mark blushed so much he thought he would explode any moment but soon he calmed down. The cologne that Jackson was wearing having a soothing effect on his nerves. He mumbled a "you smell good" and hoped Jackson didn't hear him but if he would have seen the smile that spread on his face he would have known the truth.

Suddenly the movie had a really funny scene and Mark had to move up because he was laughing so much . Jackson had to laugh too but not because of the movie. Mark looked in the tv again but then the funny scene changed into something sensual. The protagonists kissed and he was mesmerized by the the way their lips met. He didn't want to but he had to look over at Jackson and was surprised when he was already staring at him. He didn't knew what to do. He suddenly felt the need to kiss him from the bottom of his heart but he never kissed someone before so he was afraid to do something wrong. Mark bit his bottom lip and let it go afterwards.

Jackson was staring at his lips, the way they reflected the light of the tv because of the spit was sexy in some way . This time no one was there to disturb the moment , Youngjae being out with Jinyoung, he put his hand on Marks neck and stroked over it moving a bit closer. " Mark.. can i kiss you?".

Mark couldn't talk . His voice being stuck in his throat because of the anticipation so he just nodded. Jackson moved closer and he closed his eyes . He suddenly felt Jacksons lip on his and he had to sigh. It was a tickling sensation but in the same moment it already was addicting. Jackson moved and then kissed him again but this time he captured Marks bottom lip between his and sucked lightly. Mark had to moan the feeling new to him but then he drew back. Embarrassed by the sound that left his mouth " Omg I'm sorry. That sound. I- i don't know-" Jackson put his finger on Marks mouth pulling the lips apart a little " it's ok. I think it was really hot" and with that he kissed Mark again but this time he cupped his face pulling him even closer and Mark had no other option than to put his hands on Jacksons waist for support . After a while he got a little more confident and kissed back the way he thought was right. And then it happened. He felt something hot and wet on his bottom lip. For a moment he was shocked before he realized it was Jacksons tounge. He cautionly opened his mouth and when his tounge touched his own he felt how his legs got weak and thought for a moment that standing up was now impossible. 

Jackson was moving sensually opting between licking his tounge and then sucking on it. It was addicting the way it all was new for Mark and how he was the one to make him feel this way. And he also never felt the need to never stop kissing someone. Mark's lips just fitted perfectly between his. He turned his head hoping to encourage Mark to move his mouth a little bit more and he was delighted when Mark moved his own tounge against his. They parted for second to breath. Hot air mingling between them before Mark began to kiss him again. It took him by surprise and made his heartbeat quicken like never before. He grabbed him at his waist and pulled him into his lap. His hands wandered down to his lower hip but he never took the step to touch his butt. Thinking it was too early for this type of intimacy. He felt Marks hands on his shoulders and put his own over them stroking the palms. Firstly because he wanted to and secondly to encourage him to do more. Jackson wanted to kiss him more and not just on the lips so he stopped and pulled away from his mouth. The shocked face of Mark making him laugh for a second before he dived in to kiss down his neck. He felt Mark shivering and moved down a little bit more to kiss at his collarbone. He licked shortly over it and bit down at the junction. Hearing Mark groan a bit he moved up again to lick a stripe over his puls point feeling his heartbeat on his tounge before he kissed him behind his earlobe and sucked a hickey. Mark moaned a little and Jackson noted to remember that Mark was kinda sensitive behind his ears.

Mark was overwhelmed with the sensations all over his torso and neck. Never once before was he touched like this and it felt even better because he had feelings for that certain someone . He just let it happen but when he was kissed behind his earlob he had to moan a bit. He always was sensitive but Jacksons lips were a whole different experience. He wanted more so he grabbed his face again to kiss him. They moved in sync for a while before they finally parted. Both out of breath. 

Mark was a view to behold, his lips were wet and swollen. Looking even better than before. His hair a bit tosseled and the glasses he wore before were long forgotten laying on the cushion. He thought now was the right moment to move their relationship further so he coughed a little before asking " Mark i was wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend?" And he saw Mark's face entlighten into a big grin before he said a tiny "yes" and kissed him again. This time shortly. And Jackson couldn't describe it but he felt happy and complete. These feelings kinda new to him. Of course he was happy before but not because of someone else and he finally realized that it wasn't that bad.


	7. Jealousy

Chapter 7

 

"So yeah now I'm dating him" Jackson said as he was talking to his friends. " Wow ok . Now it will be only easier to win the bet" Yugyeom said. They talked for a while before they decided to go shopping. Bambam having not enough shoes or so which truly was a lie. He could swim in shoes if he wanted to. Nevertheless they drove into town to go to the shopping center. Once there they literally went directly to the food district to order something and sat down. After a while Jackson was hit on the shoulder by Jaebum and was about to argue when he looked him in the face. He looked rather confused and pointed at something behind his back so he turned. It hit him like a truck and he really couldn't understand why. Standing there was Mark. But he wasn't alone. He stood together with a black haired tall guy. He could only see him from behind but he looked rather handsome. This wouldn't be so suspect if the guy didn't have his arm around Mark's waist and him having his head laying on his shoulder. 

Something boiled in Jackson and he didn't know what. " Jackson are you ok?? You literally are destroying your coffee cup" Bambam said and he snapped his head back only to see the cup totally crushed. " Oh" was the only thing he could say before he turned around again looking at Mark. Jaebum looked at Bambam and Yugyeom before asking " boy are you jealous?" Jackson realized that it was true. He was indeed jealous . Seeing this intimacy with someone else after they kissed was hurting his pride. But he couldn't say it to his friends. Mark was just a bet. Nothing more. Even if Jackson knew it was a lie. "No I'm not jealous. I just don't want someone to disturb the current situation or else I'm going to lose the bet" he stood up not wanting to hear the answers and walked straight towards Marks position.

Mark was talking with Jinyoung about a new book when he felt his stomache turn. He took ahold of his arm before looking up " Jinyoungie i don't feel so good . My stomache hurts" Jinyoung put a arm around him to balance his figure " ok lean on me we will sit down and i will grab some water for you". They were about to go when they heard a voice behind them " Mark" and he instantly knew it was Jackson . Turning around slowly he smiled weakly" Jackson" . " What are you doing here? Who's that?" He honestly couldn't suppress his curiosity . Mark grimaced feeling the pain again and grabbed Jinyoungs shirt knidding it between his fingers. Jackson at first thought Mark was touching him but then saw the pain on his face " wait up are you ok? You look so pale?" Jackson put his hand on his shoulder as Jinyoung spoke up " his stomache hurts. Don't know why. Maybe the food we ate earlier" Jackson nooded " how about you sit down with him and i will grab some water" with that Jinyoung let go of Mark and walked to the closest food bar. " Ok Mark. Lean on me. We will go to the seats over there " he pointed at some chairs before moving him with him. Once seated Mark layed his head on his shoulder snuggling him a bit " thank you. And to answer your question that is Jinyoung. I'm surprised you don't know him. He is my second best friend after Youngjae" Jackson was suddenly embarrassed. Feeling jealous over something like that " ok. And no i really don't know him that good. I think i saw him shortly at my party" . Mark clenched his body " it hurts" he huffed and Jackson did the first best thing he could think of. He put his hand on Marks stomache and began to massage it. " This will help a bit" Mark sighed already feeling the effect. 

After a few minutes Jinyoung returned with the water and they talked for a while until they noticed that Mark fell asleep. " I will take him home. If that's ok with you" Jackson said " no problem. Your his boyfriend so..." Jinyoung stood up and turned around one last time " just take good care of him please" Jackson nooded before piggy backing Mark and walked outside towards his car . The ride was rather silent, Mark didn't wake up , just grimaced a few times.

Once there Jackson laid Mark in his bed and wanted to unbuckle his jeans to undress him but he stopped. Would it really be ok to touch him like that? He thought for a moment but realized it was stupid. His health was now more important than obviously seeing Mark in his underwear. He put the jeans aside and wrapped him in the sheets before going into the kitchen to make Mark a hot water bottle. He returned to the room and sat down at the end putting the bottle on his stomache. 

 

Mark stirred awake because of the sudden heat looking up he saw Jackson sitting on the bed. " Hey" he croacked. " Are you feeling a little bit better?" Mark nodded " a little bit" . Jackson was smiling before standing up " I'm going to leave you alone. Rest a bit and write me when your feeling better" he was about to leave when his wrist was tugged . Turning around he saw Mark staring at his hands but the blush was evident. " Can you stay maybe? I don't want to be alone" . Jackson himself had to blush a little. Never once before he saw something this cute. He thought his heart would explode. " Of course it's ok. But are you ok with me sleeping in your bed?" Mark nodded and that was all he needed to hear. He undressed himself down to his shirt and shorts and layed down beside him pulling the sheets over him " come here " he pulled a bit at Mark before he himself moved and layed his head on his chest and his arms over his torso. Jackson sighed in content for the first time in a while. He never felt this comfortable with any of his one night stands. After they had sex he directly left not feeling the need to stay. But with Mark it was different. They weren't intimate until now, they just cuddled and surprisingly it was enough. Before he himself fell asleep he whispered " i really like you Mark".


	8. Touch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys you don't know how fucking hard it is to write smut with a total shy virgin as the lead character :l  
> I still hope you like it. It will go slowly when it comes to sex. It doesn't fit with me for Mark to just say yes.  
> Thanks for your support ❤️

Chapter 8

Mark woke up when a stray of sunlight hit him. Turning his head towards the window he saw the curtains not being closed. 'Great' he thought. He was a person who couldn't fall asleep again when already awake. Wanting to sit up he felt some kind of resistance and looked irritated beside him only to realize Jackson was holding onto his waist. Mark rememberd the things that happened the day before and had to blush. Wanting to wiggle out of his hold he moved upwards a bit only to completely stop in his movements. Jacksons hand was around his torso barely touching his crotch. And in the exact moment Mark tried to move he realized his morning wood. Not knowing what to do he looked around nervously before tapping Jackson on the shoulder. "Jackson . Wake up. I need to go pee" . But it seemed as Jackson was a really deep sleeper. So Mark tried once again to move by himself only for Jackson to grab him harder and accidentally stroke over his bulge. "Ahnn" Mark moaned silencing it with his hand. He looked at Jackson again only to see that he was awake. He was awake and staring at him. " Good Morning Mark. Are you feeling better?" Mark only nodded with his hand still on his mouth. 

Jackson was confused for a minute before sitting up. " Are you sure? You are really red in the face?" Jackson looked him up and down only to see Mark having his hand near his stomache. " Are you still in pain?" He asked before grabbing at Marks hand to put it away. And then he saw it. He saw what Mark was trying to hide . And he really didn't know what to say. Morning wood was the most normal thing in the world but Mark seemed to feel uncomfortable about it. And then it made click. Of course it was uncomfortable. Mark was still a virgin and the only thing that was ever on his dick was his own hand. He suddenly felt the need to touch him. The morning view of his swollen cheeks and tosseled hair was a huge turn on to be honest, but he didn't wanted to move things to fast for Mark. But still a handjob wouldn't be a too big step in their relationship right? .  
He realized he was staring at his dick and looked up again only to see Mark fidgeting nervously. " Mark it's ok. You don't have to feel embarrassed or so. It's a normal thing for us guys" Mark looked up only to directly look down again " i know but it's the first time someone else saw it beside me. I mean I'm ok because it's you but still it's embarrassing" Jackson nodded. He totally understood his position. " I mean i could help you with that you know? Only if you want of course " Jackson tried not to push something onto him but he really wanted to help. The release feeling even better when from someone else. And maybe he also just wanted to touch him . 

Mark looked up suddenly feeling a certain heat crawl up his body . Yeah he wanted to be touched , to feel other hands on his body , to feel Jacksons hands. He looked at them laying in his lap and had to gulp. They looked so rough. The touch on his skin surely strong. So he decided ,even though he was too embarrassed to even look him in the eyes, yeah Jackson could help him . He nodded " ok" and saw Jackson crawling towards him. They were sitting in front of each other but before Jackson began to touch him he leanded in to kiss him on the lips. It calmed his nerves a little bit the kiss feeling familiar. 

Jackson decided to kiss him. Nervous Mark was cute but he wanted him to feel at ease when it would happen. So after he pulled away he layed his head into the crook of Marks neck. Breathing against the hot skin. "Just relax. I promise i won't hurt you" and with that he moved his hand over his chest stroking lightly over his nipples and stopped at his waistband. He noticed Mark holding his breath a bit and had to smile. The cuteness of his inexperience was enough to make his heart jump. He let his hand slide under the soft material of his shorts and touched his dick. Marks whole body shivered and Jackson thought for a moment if he was already this putty after just a light touch how would he react when they really sleep together. Jackson began to stroke slowly and Mark moaned before short "ah's" left his mouth once in a while. Jackson sat up again, his curiosity too big to not see how Mark looked. And wow it was better than he expected. Mark was grabbing at Jacksons biceps for stability while his head was rolled back. His eyes were closed while his mouth was open. Little huffs of breath leaving it . And his neck was in full view. Jackson could see little drops of sweat rolling down and felt the urge to stop them so while he began to move his hand a bit faster he kissed his neck sucking on a few spots. " Ah Jackson" and it sounded so sweet coming out of his mouth. He stopped his movements on his dick to stroke his thump over the head and when he noticed Marks breath quicken and knew he was about to come he moved his head to the junction between his shoulder and neck and when he heard Mark say " jacks.. I'm comi-" he bit down. Marks was shuddering like crazy in his arms and Jackson felt hot spurts dropping over his palm . He moved his hand out of Marks boxers and dived in for a kiss before standing up to wash his hands. When he returned Mark was laying down again with his back to Jackson. He sat down at his feet to stroke over his legs " hey Mark. Was this ok? Or are you feeling uncomfortable now. I didn't mean to make our relationship strange" but then Mark turned around looking at him with a lightly flushed face " Jackson it's ok. I'm only feeling you know embarrassed. That was the first time someone touched me" Jackson nooded and had the idea to lighten the mood a bit so he jumped on the bed laying down too and looking him directly in the eyes " did it at least feel good?" He smirked and Mark suppressed a laugh at Jackson ridiculous face but still blushed . He nuzzled his head into his cushion to mumble a little " yeah". Jackson had to laugh the scene was too cute so he moved towards him and kissed his forhead before pulling him into his embrace " I'm glad" and with that both had to laugh . They tumbled around a bit in the bed before Jackson spoke up again " are you free today? Do you want to go to the cinema?"


	9. I trust you

Chapter 9

Jackson left after they ate breakfast together saying goodbye with the promise to get him later for the movie at the cinema.   
Mark stood up wanting to wash the dishes when Youngjae came into the room. He was on his phone writing someone and smiled. It made Mark a little bit suspicious " Good morning Youngjae you seem to be in a good mood" he looked at him . Youngjae looked up and put his phone away " not important. What's more interesting is what happened this morning? I don't mean to be rude but i guess you got some d. Am i right? " He smirked. Mark began to blush furiously firstly because of Youngjaes language and secondly because of the exposion " no i didn't. Do you really think I'm that easy?" He really was hurt. Of course he thought about being intimate with Jackson but that didn't mean he wanted to do it at the first best chance. Obviously because it would be his first time. The thing that happened was enough for now. He enjoyed it and maybe he even wanted more at some point. Youngjae stared " sorry if i hurt your feelings but i didn't wanted to say " hey i heard your groans and moans this morning" ? " Mark wanted to disappear right this instant. He froze not knowing how to react. His heart was beating like crazy looking left and right he was so embarrassed that tears started to form in his eyes. Youngjae noticed and walked towards him taking him in a bone crushing hug " omg Mark don't cry it's ok. It's a normal thing. You don't have to be embarrassed because of this. " Mark calmed down a bit " we didn't sleep together" Youngjae stepped back a little " oh but the-" Mark took a deep breath "yeah but we didn't had sex" He had to smile a little thinking back to this mornings activity " i see. Well wait as long as you need. Don't do something you're not ready for . You understand me?" Mark nodded but bit his lip " but what if I'm ready for something more?" Youngjae made big eyes " well that changes the whole situation haha." With that both sat down on the couch talking a bit about him and Jackson.

When Jackson entered his apartment he had to jump a bit. Jaebum was sitting on the chair in his kitchen. " Hello there. " " Hi. Do you need to scare me like that?" He put his jacket down walking to his fridge to drink some milk. " So what happened after yesterday's situation? " Jaebum asked " well firstly the guy was his friend and secondly he wasn't feeling well. Stomachache. I brought him home and slept there" "and??" Jackson honestly didn't want to talk about what happened. His heart didn't want to cooperate. " Nothing. I just slept there and now I'm here. But i will leave in about 5 hours. We are going to the cinema" " you know you only have two weeks left for the bet right? Come to Bambams party this evening and bring Mark with you. Maybe it will lead to something" with that he stood up and left his room. Jackson stared at his leaving figure before seating himself down. He slowly was regretting having taken the bet. His feelings for Mark were growing even if he liked it or not. Feelings like that were completely new to him and he didn't know how to deal with them.

 

Mark was choosing which shirt or pullover to wear when the door ringed. Looking at his watch he realized it was already time to leave. Running towards the door he nearly slipped because of only wearing some socks. " Hey Jackson" he kissed him on the cheek before closing the door again " just one moment i need to choose a shirt to wear" Jackson stared at his form. He was only in his jeans and muscle shirt " i can help you choose". With that both walked back to Marks bedroom and he directly showed him a few pullovers and shirts. Noticing Jackson just nodding and staring he moved his head to the side " is everything alright? You are so quiet" Jackson looked up seemingly being in some kind of trance before moving to stand. He walked towards Mark capturing him into a hug " I'm ok. Just a bit tired" he kissed his neck making Mark smile. The touch barely there but he felt it nevertheless. Mark took the initative to stroke through his hair " do you want to stay here?" Jackson suddenly let him go leaving Mark a bit confused " no it's ok. Let's go to the cinema. And afterwards there is a party at bams. Do you want to go?" Mark nodded yeah. He liked his friends ,his first thoughts about them being assholes were thrown away lately. Jackson smiled a bit before kissing him and Mark had to sigh. The touch of Jacksons lips was still new but it felt so good that he sometimes forgot where he was. He eagerly kissed back laying his arms around his neck.

They stayed this way for a while. Just kissing softly. No tounge involved. And Jackson never felt more complete. He really didn't know what it was about Mark that captured his heart but he liked it. Feeling more comfortable than ever. He kissed his lips one last time before moving away . Calming his breath he whispered against his lips " i really like what we are doing right now but if we don't leave in ten minutes we will be late for the movie" he laughed at Mark's face who was looking a little bit lost . "Wear the red pullover with the holes. It will look good on you" with that Jackson sat down on the bed again to wait. He watched as Mark grabbed the sweater and put it on. And his mind drifted to some dirty thoughts and how he would love to undress Mark real slow but he was brought back to reality when his hand was grabbed " let's go. I'm ready" . They walked to Jacksons car and once seated he felt the need to touch Mark. It wasn't that strong before but the way he looked and they way his heart ached a little knowing he was dressing like that for him made him want to do things. So he moved his hand on Marks upper thigh. Stroking over it . And after a while Mark put his hand above his and squeezed it before moving his thump. It warmed his heart. His previous relationships only consisted of sex not talking and cuddling.

Grabbing their tickets Jackson stopped at the snack bar " do you want something Mark? I will pay" he smiled " hm do you like popcorn? Then we could get some for us together" "yeah i actually love popcorn" they went to the counter to order. Jackson noticed the guy behind it eyeing Mark up and down and he suddenly felt a hit of possessiveness. He moved his hand onto his waist squeezing it a bit and making Mark look up at him. He smiled before turning towards the counter again. Jackson paid and when they found their seats in the hall he immediately ate some popcorn " Jackson don't. Wait at least until the movie starts" Mark said while giggling .

 

The movie was good to be honest and Jackson really enjoyed it but still he had to look over once in a while just to see how the colours reflected on Marks glasses and cheekbones. He looked so beautiful and Jackson decided when the bet was over he would keep it a secret. He didn't want to hurt him but he also didn't want to back out of it.  
He moved his arm so that it was laying behind Mark and he had to smile when he directly snuggled into his chest. "Hey Mark" he whispered and when Mark looked up he captured his lips in a soft kiss. Mark backed away blushing " not here " and he looked so endearing that Jackson just had to giggle. 

Once the credits rolled Jackson stood up and streched a little " let's go" he grabbed Marks hand and they left the cinema. 

Driving to Bambams place was a short ride. He only lived 10 minutes away. The music was already blasting through the windows and Jackson noticed Mark being kinda nervous " hey it's ok. You know most of them and I'm by your side ok?" Mark nodded and they went in. Instantly being greeted by Yugyeom. " Hi guys come on in. I will mix you something tasty" they went to the bar and before they knew it both had some sorta cocktail in their hands. "mhm it's really tasty. I hope it's not too much alcohol. I'm not that good with drinking" Mark chuckled nervously. They talked a bit with Yugyeom and Bambam and once their drinks were empty they already had a new one in their hands. Jackson noticed what both were planning and tapped Mark's shoulder " you don't have to drink that if you don't want to" but Mark just giggled an "it's ok" before taking a sip of his glass. He pushed his glasses up once in a while and Jackson thought it was cute smiling to himself when he tucked his wrist suddenly " Jackson i want to dance" and he was surprised to say the least. Obviously the alcohol made Mark a lot more confident and Jackson couldn't say that he didn't like it. They moved to the middle of the dancefloor Mark instantly layed his arms over Jacksons shoulders moving his hips a little and Jackson grabbed him by his waist pulling him closer. So close that their breath mingled together. The song changed into something sensual and Jackson stared Mark up and down. He definitely knew how to move his body and the sweat droplets that rolled down his neck and skin once in a while only made the view sexier. He poked his nose with his own to make him look up and once they had eye contact Jackson kissed him. In that moment it felt as if they were the only ones there. Jackson moved his hips against Marks making their groins touch only a little and it was so satisfying. The kiss soon turned more daring. Jackson played with his tounge and sucked on it noticing how Marks legs wobbled a bit. He kissed his nose, forhead cheeks and then again his lips making Mark smile. " Mark ... Do you maybe want to sleep at my place tonight?" .

Mark knew what the question meant and he thought for a minute. Deciding he was ready. Ready for everything Jackson planned so he whispered in his ear " yeah. I would really like that".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are moving towards something Mark has never done before . I leave it to your imagination to find out what I'm talking about hehe.


	10. It feels good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last cute and smutty chapter. With the next one it will go down real fast . :/

Chapter 10

Jackson moved towards the bar wanting to say goodbye at least but found Bambam and Yugyeom wildly making out in some corner. In this state they wouldn't care if they were to leave or stay so he took Marks hand and walked to the entrance only to run into Jaebum and Youngjae? " Jackson Mark are you already leaving?" He asked while Mark didn't listen at all he only had eyes for Youngjae having his hand around Jaebums waist " Youngjae?" He smiled awkwardly and Jackson felt the tension rising between them " ok time to leave. You two have fun. We will see each other at school" he tucked Mark outside to his car . Once there Mark spoke up " are Jaebum and Youngjae in some kind of relationship? Why didn't he tell me .." he looked so sad Jackson had to drag him into a hug " don't think too much about it. Maybe he will tell you when he is ready. For now let's drive home. I will make you some hot chocolate" Mark had to laugh but then looked confused " wait your going to drive? But what about the drinks you had?" Jackson winked " i didn't drink them. I poured it into the plant right next to me" . He held the door open until Mark was seated and drove towards his dormitory.

They got out of the car and Jackson began to feel kind of nervous . He never had someone other than his friends over. His sex partners were always convenient enough to meet at some hotel or so. Opening the door he let Mark in first and took his jacket to hang it over the first chair that was in sight in his kitchen. " Welcome to my little comfort place. I hope you like it" he saw Mark looking around and decided to make something to drink " sit down if you want i will go get us something to drink" . Once in the kitchen he heated up some milk to make cocoa. His original plan to directly move towards his bedroom was not working for himself. He wanted to do this right. Because Mark was special to him. 

 

Mark sat down on the couch and looked around at the many pictures which were hanging on the walls. He felt comfortable but still remembered why they were here originally. At least he thought he knew why. Jackson wanted to make out in private right? Or were his thoughts too cute and Jackson wanted to have sex in reality? Suddenly feeling nervous he fidgeded in his place until he felt something dip down on the couch next to him. Turning around he was greated with a mug of hot chocolate and a grinning Jackson. " Here but be careful it's still hot" Mark took the mug and felt at ease when the heat began to radiate through his body. " Do you want to watch some movie or just talk?" " Talking is fine for me" Mark said and took a sip of his cocoa only to burn his lip and tounge . Wincing he closed his eyes and sat down the mug to touch his lip " ow" . He felt another pair of hands on his face before opening his eyes to see Jackson stroke his finger over his bottom lip . His face was contoured in a frown " it doesn't look that bad just a little swollen " Mark felt how his hearbeat quickend , the little gesture made his endorphines tumble around in his stomache. He couldn't stop his mouth before he said " i like you Jackson" he stared at his face only to see how his expression changed from surprised to content. He began to smile Jacksons finger still at his mouth and he moved his face towards it a little to kiss his fingertip. 

 

Jackson was quiet for a moment. The situation overwhelmed him. Never once before did someone confess to him in such a manner. Of course there were people who said they liked him but he himself never felt this way. He really had butterflies in his stomache . No longer surprised after all the signs his body and heart had send him he smiled " i like you too Mark".   
They looked at each other smiling before Mark moved towards him and Jackson knew what he wanted to do so he too moved forward until there lips touched softly. But something sparked inside him. Deep down he felt arousal rising and decided to try if Mark was ready for some more than just touching and kissing. He moved his hand down to Marks waist and squeezed a bit. Tapping on his legs he whispered against his lips " come here" and he noticed Mark gulping. Obviously because of his nervousness but he still crawled over on his knees until he was straddling his lap. Jackson looked up but Mark was looking away too shy to face him " hey Mark look at me" and when he finally turned his head again Jackson gently pulled him down to kiss him again. They moved sensually against each others lips before Jackson took the initative to move his hands down to his ass. He put them into the pockets of Mark's jeans squeezing it even though it didn't work that well through the thick material. Mark stopped kissing him and moved his head to Jackson neck . He whined a bit making Jacksons ears peak up . Did Mark like that? He began to massage his buttcheeks a little pulling them aside as wide as possible to let them fall against each other " ahhnn Jackson " Jackson smirked " do you like that? Does it feel good?" Mark sat up looking at him a little bit like a deer caught in the headlights . He bit his lips and turned his head to the side nodding a bit. " Should i do it directly?" Jackson asked not knowing if this would step over Marks boundaries.

But Mark seemed to think about it the alcohol that was still in his blood made him a little more confident he moved his lips towards Jacksons again and whispered a tiny " ok" making Jacksons heart flutter. Mark being sexy without even noticing it. He moved his hands towards Marks front plopping the button before opening the zipper. He pulled his pants down as far as possible in their position . Moving his hands back around he touched his butt again , now the feeling more intense . He squeezed them in his hands and dared to move one finger between his buttcrack lightly stroking over his hole. Mark shuddered heavily grabbing at Jacksons biceps " oh my god..." His breath hitched and he moaned seemingly being really sensitive " Jackson I've never done this before yo-" Jackson kissed him on the lips again before kissing the corner of his mouth " it's ok Mark. I don't care. I just want to make you feel good" he felt Mark sighing against his skin and took that as the key to keep going. Stroking his finger up and down he dipped it into his hole a bit through the fabric. Not satisfied himself he moved his fingers towards his mouth licking on his middle one until enough spit was on it. Looking Mark in the eyes he smirked before getting his hand under his underwear and dipped his wet finger into his hole. Mark gasped throwing his head back only to grimace " ah Jackson. Don't move please it feels weird" " just calm down it will feel good in a moment" .

Mark took a deep breath calming himself down. The finger inside his body felt foreign and hot. But it didn't hurt that much to his surprise. Maybe because of Jacksons experience. Once calmed down he tapped his shoulder and mumbled an "s'okay" . 

Jackson kissed his neck before moving his finger in and out at a gentle pace. He knew for a virgin it would feel bad at first but he wanted to make his first time memorable . Kissing him once again on the lips he mumbled " do you want to move this to the bedroom?" Mark looked zoned out , overwhelmed because of the pleasure and just nodded . Jackson pulled his finger out grabbing at his buttcheeks before standing up " hold on to me" Mark wrapped his legs around his torso and nuzzled in his chest smiling a little. 

Jackson layed Mark down on his bed gently before hovering over him. He kissed his lips before pulling his sweater over his head leaving him bare chested. Jackson had to lick his lips . Mark was well built but not to much, he grabbed at his sides stroking his hands up and down only to stop at his nippels. He stroked over them lightly with his thumps before licking over them. Taking it between his teeth. Hearing Mark hiccuping and groaning encouraged him to do more. So me moved his lips down kissing him at every place possible before dipping his tounge into his belly button. " Ah Jackson.." Marks moan went straight to Jacksons dick. He felt himself hardening quickly " Mark do you want to go all the way?" He felt how Mark stiffended" I don't know.. i mean i trust you but it's so soon" Jackson understood him and he didn't feel the need to argue " ok that's totally fine with me. I understand you. But is it ok if i finger you? I really want to make you feel good" he saw Mark turning a deep shade of red "I've never done this before but i trust you" that was enough to satisfy Jackson. He grabbed the waistband of Marks shorts looking shortly up at his face before pulling it down. Seeing Marks dick made him gulp. The one time he jerked him off he didn't get to see what he was touching. He moved his fingers slightly over the vein on the underside of his cock before grabbing something from his nightstand. Once he had found his lube he poured some on his fingers and moved them once again to his hole " this may be a bit cold now." He pushed his finger in again. The slide this time easier and Mark didn't seem to be in pain. Jackson touched his inner thigh pushing his legs open so he had the full view. Mark looked gorgeous sprawled out like this. His chest was heaving while his hands fisted the sheets. Jackson began to move his finger faster and then joined a second one to the first. Mark gasped a little before realxing again " it this ok or does it hurt?" " No it's ok. It feels good to be honest" Mark said with a hand over his face. Mark was being so cute making Jackson want to turn him into a moaning mess. To make him scream his name, so he pushed in a third finger moving them faster and then crooked them up . Mark nearly jumped from the bed. The high pitched moan that left his mouth was music to his ears. Jackson had found his weak spot. He smirked pushing his finger in and out at a brutal pace while holding his legs open. He stroked over his prostate with every thrust and Mark was turning jelly in his hands " omg jackson ah please ah" Jackson looked up " what please?" Mark gulped " don't stop. Please" he was embarrassed by his words but it felt so incredibly good he just had to. " Your wish is my command" with that he moved his finger harder against his sensitive walls making Mark squirm. He knew only coming from his ass would be too hard to achieve so he moved his other hand to his dick and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. Mark felt overwhelmed not knowing on which he should concentrate before a well known heat crawled up his pit " ah Jackson I'm coming . Please don't stop" and Jackson only moved his hand faster until he felt hot liquid roll over it . He slowed down carefully removing his hands from his ass and wipped them on the sheets. Mark was heaving like some maniac and Jackson stroked through his hair kissing his forhead " was this ok?" " Omg jackson...this was more than ok. I can't believe that it could feel this good" Jackson smirked " well thats certainly because of my talent" Mark had to laugh and slapped him on his shoulder " you idiot" but then he got big eyes " wait a moment what about you Jack? " " I'm okay I will just jerk off in the bathroom" Mark looked irritated " excuse me? I'm your boyfriend you dumbass. I might not know much about sex but i still want to touch you as much as you want to touch me" Jackson got big eyes " sorry if that sounded offending. I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable" Mark pouted a bit " let me help you" Jackson nodded and leaned against the headboard " ok". 

Mark wanted to help but he didn't know what to do . A handjob maybe? Or a blowjob? But that would be too much right? He didn't knew anything about it. He decided to just touch him . Sitting down in his lap again he took all his courage and touched his dick. Taking it in his hands . Jackson groaned a bit closing his eyes " just so you know it won't take long for me to come. The view of you nearly was enough" Mark blushed proud to have such an effect on him before he put his hand under Jacksons jeans and touched him directly . He began to stroke at a fast pace , concentrating on the head a bit. Hoping he was doing it right " mhmm Mark just like that " Jackson sighed squeezing Marks thigh a bit. It really didn't take long for Jackson to come. He threw his head back a little barely making a sound. Mark wouldn't have noticed his orgasm if he didn't feel wet and hot liquid on his hand dripping down. " That was great Mark" and with that he kissed him on the lips before reaching for tissues to clean Marks hands. He stood up washing his own and layed down again. "How about we sleep a little. This really tired me out" Jackson jawned before taking Mark in a hug. Mark kissed his collarbone before both fell asleep.


	11. Is this really happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so so sorry. This chapter will hurt like hell and it is only the beginning.   
> Don't cry it's enough if I'm crying. :D

Chapter 11 

Jackson woke up because of the rising sun. He opened his eyes only to directly close them again. The light was blinding his vision. Looking to his side he was greated with Marks backside. The sheets were only half over his body while his upper half was grabbing a cushion. He looked cute and simultaneously sexy. Jackson smiled wanting to kiss his head before his phone vibrated. Grabbing it from the nightstand he saw he got a message from Jaebum.

Jaebummie   
Good Morning Romeo. Did you sleep with him? Or didn't he let you in his pants ? Haha

Jackson was not sure what to write. Should he lie? He really didn't want to lose the bet and he knew that Mark would take a while until they finally would have sex. Looking at his sleeping face he decided to lie. He opened the front camera and took a photo of Marks naked back.

Jackson  
Of course. What do you think? I'm the best after all. He cried my name last night.

He send the message with the picture and instantly regretted it. His words sounded harsh and bad . He really liked Mark and he didn't want him to be just a fling. But his friends were important too. He waited for an answer and the only thing he received was a thumps up. Jumping a little when Mark moved beside him he threw his phone on the nightstand again acting like he just woke up. " Good Morning Mark. Did you sleep well?" Mark looked up blushing ,maybe because he remembered what happened yesterday ,Jackson didn't know he was just mesmerized by the view. " Yeah what about you?" Mark asked and Jackson answered with a kiss on his nose. 

After a while of cuddling both got up and Mark left for his room. He had to study for his history class while Jackson was free for the day. 

 

When Mark got home Youngjae was sitting on the couch. Seemingly fresh out of the shower. Mark was still a little irritated because of Youngjae keeping his relations with Jaebum a secret so he just tossed his jacket on the chair before looking for something to drink. Youngjae noticed his presence and stood up walking towards the kitchen " Hey Mark. Not a hello from you?" Mark looked up frowning before concentrating on the fridge again. He heard him sighing before he spoke up again " listen I'm sorry that i didn't tell you about me and Jaebum" at that Mark turned around " what is between you and him anyway? Are you in a relationship or is it just a quick fuck?" Mark knew his words were mean and he was in the wrong to accuse him like that but he was angry. His best friend kept a secret and was too proud to tell him . Youngjae stared confused before anger took over " excuse me? I'm not a whore. I like him and he likes me so what? I can fuck whoever i want. At least i get to have sex unlike you . You coward" that went straight to Mark's Heart. He felt himself trembling. Youngjae knew why he was a virgin. He fucking knew why he was so shy and still he said those things. Mark tossed the bottle of Milk he reached for in the sink before walking towards his bedroom. He was on the verge of crying when he said " Fuck you" . Youngjae realized his mistake and grabbed his wrist " Mark listen I'm sorry i didn't mean -" Mark pulled his arm free before spitting pure venom " let me go. I don't want to talk to you. Asshole" he stormed in his room falling on his bed. He wasn't in the mood for food neither write or talk to anyone so he just tried to sleep while crying. And after a while it worked.

The next day

Jackson was walking towards his class when he spotted his friends on one of the few benches. Bambam turned around smirking widely " congratulations big boy" he smiled in return playing his act. " So what now? You broke the contact with him right? I mean it's over now" Jackson chuckled awkwardly " yeah of course you all know I'm not the type for a relationship" and in that exact moment someone was walking towards them making his way to Jackson.

Mark left the dorm without Youngjae , still angry at his behavior . His eyes were swollen and bloodshot because of the tears and for once he was glad wearing glasses. He walked the short way to the campus and before he could get into the building he spotted his boyfriend . He immediately grinned and felt a bit better. Changing his directions he walked towards him and his friends. Once there he grabbed his arm leaning in his side and looked him in the face " Good Morning jacks" but he wasn't greeted. Instead all of them just stared like he was some kind of alien. He suddenly felt self consious. Was he looking that bad? Were his eyes that swollen? But then he saw the way Jackson looked at him and it was different. There was no love or anything like that. He looked so strange. Then Jaebum suddenly spoke up interrupting the silence " what are you doing here mark? I can't remember having invited you" Mark chuckled but then got nervous. This was not a joke they were serious. Turning his head he once again looked at his boyfriend " Jackson what is going on here?" . Jackson just broke free of his hold before saying " don't touch me. Don't you have classes or so?" Mark was confused he moved his eyes so fast he thought he was about to collapse any moment " what why.. what is..i don't understand this" Bambam laughed " he said he doesn't want you here so why don't you leave?" Mark was crying now he turned his face on last time towards Jackson but he was looking away and then he gulped before leaving them. First his best friend was being an asshole and now this? Was this all a joke?

Yugyeom stared at Marks retreating figure " that was.. weird. He looked like he was really in love with you. Pathetic. You are not the type for a relationship and even worse with some nerd like him" they all laughed but Jackson just stood there scratching his neck and whispered to himself " yeah...weird".


	12. Wtf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize beforehand. This chapter is short and really shitty but i had a tiresome day. Sorry  
> The next chapters will be longer and better again. Just see this one as a filler episode.

Chapter 12

Mark sat down in his history class. He stopped crying but now his eyes were even more swollen then before. He couldn't see clear , his vision was kinda blurry. Laying his head on the table he tried to relax when he saw a familiar figure walking towards him. " Good Morning Mark" Jinyoung sat down before looking at him and his eyes grew big " omg mark what happened? Your eyes look really bad" Mark looked at him before his bottom lip began to quiver again. " No every-ything is alright" he stammered before looking away . " Don't lie to me please. You look like you have cried?" Mark knew he couldn't keep a secret from him so he took all of his courage and said " Youngjae said some really bad things to me and now Jackson and his friends treat me like shit. I don't know why. Yesterday everything was good but when i wanted to talk to him this morning he avoided me completely" Jinyoung nooded along before sighing " that sounds really bad. You don't deserve such treatment. What do you say if we go get a coffee after class and you talk a bit about it?" Mark looked up glad someone was paying attention to his feelings and nooded in agreement. Something was definitely wrong with Jacksons behavior but he didn't know what. With his little experience in relationship or love he really couldn't pinpoint what set him off.

 

Jackson and Jaebum left the group after they talked for a while to go to class. When they sat down Jaebum noticed him being really quiet which was unusual " Jackson is everything alright? " He nodded his head absentmindedly. Of course he was not ok. He just hurt the one person who is the most important to him right now . And why? Because he is stupid. Absolutely stupid. Turning around he saw Mark with Jinyoung and noticed him staring. It was not the nice kind but more the " i know what you did" kind. Gulping down his feelings he turned around again before concentrating on the teacher who came through the door.

 

The coffee he drank was calming his nerves at least a little and Jinyoungs soothing voice was helping him to feel at ease. " So were to start. Youngjae is together with Jaebum and didn't tell me about it. He said some really mean things to me when we fought yesterday. Like really mean. And with Jackson...i don't know. Yesterday we were at his place . Everything was good we had..you know.. we were intimate and today he is acting like an complete asshole. I don't understand this" Jinyoung was nodding along " do you maybe think he just wanted to get you in his bed and then toss you away?" Mark looked up shocked " what?? No...i like him and he likes me. . at least he said i think he does" "ok how about you go home and call him. Or write him and ask why he acted this way. Maybe he will answer honestly" Mark agreed before thanking him and leaving the café. He felt his nerves already messing with his brain.

 

When he arrived at his place he saw Youngjae sitting on the couch with Jaebum watching some show. Ignoring them he went straight for his room. He had enough drama for one day. He undressed himself to comfortable clothes before laying down. Opening his chat with Jackson he wrote

Mark  
Jackson is everything okay between us? Today was weird and just so you know you really hurt me

He waited for a few minutes before his phone vibrated.

Jackson  
I'm sorry. Can i come over? We need to talk

Mark  
Of course . Jaebum is also here.

He saw that Jackson read his message but he had to wait at least 10 minutes before he finally got an answer 

Jackson  
Sorry i can't come over . My mom just called . I have to go shopping for her.

Mark  
Ok

Something definitely was wrong. The way he wrote was so stoic. No feelings or emotions like some roboter send the text messages. Mark heard loud laughter from the living room and felt envious . Why were only the baddest things happening to him. He finally was happy. He finally was having a person in his life he loved. Mark stopped his train of thoughts. Love? Yeah love. He is in love. He smiled to himself . Never once before was he feeling such intense emotions. He grabbed his phone wanting to call Jackson before he recieved a message. But from an unknown number . Frowning he openend it

Unknown number

Hey sexy. The picture of you looks great. How about we meet sometime?

What the fuck was going on now?


	13. Bet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone i don't know if it's already 2018 in your country here it is still a few hours away. But i wish you all to have a good way to celebrate the new year and my present is the new chapter.  
> Love you guys <3

Chapter 13

Mark just stared at his phone. What was going on now. He noticed his hands shaking too scared too know whats the person meant but he still answered 

Mark  
Who are you?

Unknown number  
Does it matter? I think it's enough to know that i like your body. How about we meet and maybe even fuck? I'm sure you would like that

Mark was shocked and hurt. Thinking he would be viewed as such a person was sad. 

Mark  
What picture?

Unknown number  
(Photo)  
Just call me if you want to meet ;)

Mark opened the picture only to let his phone fall down. His whole body shivered. He recognized the place the photo was taken. Jacksons bed. He was naked goddammit. Lucky for him only his back was visible. Still he felt betrayed to the bones. The one who made the photo was obviously Jackson. The one person he was beginning to love . He couldn't hold back the tears from falling. His whole day was a complete mess and know he knew why. Jackson was really only playing with his feelings. Why? He didn't know. What he did knew was that his heart was broken . He sobbed so heavily into his pillow that he didn't hear the door being opened. He only jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his tear stained face he saw Youngjae looking seriously worried. And for a moment Mark forgot the fight between them and just fell into his arms for a hug. He shaked because of his heavy breath and the hand on his back didn't have the calming effect he hoped it would have. "Mark what's wrong? What happened?" Mark couldn't speak. His voice was hoarse so he just grabbed his phone and showed him the messages. Youngjae frowned before looking shocked " what is this? What's that picture??" Mark hiccuped " Jackson took that of me when i slept at his place. He obviously send it around. He just played with me" . In that moment Jaebum came into the room " whats wrong?" " Jackson send a nude picture of Mark to everyone. He just played with his feelings" Jaebum just shrugged " he wouldn't do that." " Well then look at this" Youngjae shoved the phone in his face and Jaebum frowned before looking at Mark " believe me Mark. He didn't send it. The only person he send it too was me. It was Bambam or Yugyeom" " that doesn't make the situation better. Do something about it. Dammit" Youngjae yelled . Jaebum retreaded from the room saying he will talk to Jackson before closing the door.  
Mark stopped crying but only because he no longer had tears to shed. " I don't understand this. I can't believe this is happening to me" Youngjae hugged him even harder and fell down with him on the bed " let's sleep for now. You need rest" Mark just nodded, too tired to say anything and drifted of to sleep.

 

When Jaebum arrived at Jacksons room he knocked like crazy until he finally opened the door " are you crazy. Stop this" Jackson said opening the door " no are you fucking insane? Not that i like Mark or so but someone send the picture of him around and now he gets deals for sex offerings. The poor boy is totally broken" Jacksons eyes went wide before he pushed Jaebum inside and closed the door " what?? No this can't be. I didn't send it to anyone. It has to be Bambam. That idiot" Jaebum stared before asking " Jackson i have a question. Can it be you really like mark? You act so weird since yesterday" Jackson stroked through his hair " yes . Fucking yes. I like him. Very much and it hurts like hell what i said to him yesterday" " but why didn't you tell me? And why did you act this way?" Jaebum asked looking confused " i don't know ok. I was scared because i was never in a real relationship and your opinion was important to me. I know this is stupid" he sat down " what to do now?" " He needs to know about the bet or else the thing with the photo will only confuse him" Jackson nodded along " yeah you're right. I will tell him tomorrow at school. But is this ok for you? I mean me being together with him?" " Are you really asking me that right now? If you like him then everythings good. I mean I'm together with his best friend and you are my best friend so yeah it's ok" Jackson smiled a little " this is all so new to me. but somehow i want to be together with him. He makes me happy. Like really happy" Jaebum sat down too taking him into his embrace " did you really sleep with him? He seems really important to you" " no i didn't he wasn't ready and surprisingly i was ok with that. I want it to be special for him. i want it to be with me" "wow. I never once saw you like this. You are so different. I like it" . They talked for a while before Jaebum left and both went to sleep. Jackson had to face the truth tomorrow and he needed the energy.

Mark was so lifeless walking down the hall to the classroom before he was stopped by Bambam " hey Mark wait i have a question for you" Mark turned around not in the mood for a conversation but before he could say something Bambam broke the silence " you were really the best choice for the bet. I knew you couldn't resist Jacksons charm" Mark frowned " bet?" Bambam laughed " yeah bet. The bet to sleep with you" Mark was shocked news after news were breaking down on him he couldn't believe what he just heard. Turning around not wanting to listen any longer he saw Jackson already staring at him " mark can we tal-" but he was disrupted by a slap to his cheek " you're such an asshole. I hate you " Mark yelled before leaving. Jackson stroked over his cheek before looking at Bambam " what the fuck?"


	14. This is really fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst , angst

Chapter 14

Walking from campus Mark really didn't have the energy to stay concentrated in class. This was all fucked up. Never once in his life was he treated this bad nor was his heart broken like that. He tried not to cry again. His eyes were hurting because of the night before but it was really hard not too. First there is some intimate picture of him going around and now he was the victim of a stupid bet? And all lead to Jackson. The one person he began to trust. He was such a shy person and opening up to people was one of the hardest tasks but with Jackson it was different he really trusted him. He wasn't scared of showing his weak side. 

He didn't realize he was already back home only when he nearly ran into his door. Fumbling with the keys he opened it tumbling in only to fall directly on his couch . He sighed burying his head into the cushions. But threw them on the floor immediately when he smelled the cologne of Jackson on it. Did he have to be everywhere? His eyes hurt so bad , touching them he noticed they were really hot he went to the bathroom to put some wet cloth on them to make the swelling go down. At least he didn't need to look like shit when he already was feeling like it. Laying down on the couch again he was too tired to undress he just put the comforter over himself trying to sleep.

 

Jackson was angry to say the least. He walked straight to were Bambam was standing before grabbing his collar " what the fuck did you say to him you stupid idiot?" Bambam laughed before realizing Jackson wasn't joking " bro calm down. I just told him about the bet? Why do you care? I thought you ended things between you . He was just-" Jackson growled " no he isn't just anybody. He is really important to me and you just made the situation worse" Bambam laughed " wait are you saying you like that nerd?" " Don't judge people if you don't know them. He is great. Way better than you're superficial ass" he let go of him and pushed his body a little into Yugyeom who was also standing there . Frozen on point. 

 

Jackson walked home to his apartment not in the mood to face their faces the whole day. He tried to contact Mark but his calls were always declined. Sending messages was also unnecessary he wouldn't get an answer any way. Frustration was clear on his face and he was well enough to not throw a mug against his wall. He just undressed and jumped under the shower trying to get his thoughts straight.

 

"...rk...ark...Mark" he stirred awake hearing a voice calling his name . Youngjae was sitting at his feet stroking over his back " are you ok?" Mark snuggled into the cushion again " no I'm not. Did you hear already about it?" Youngjae nodded " yeah i had a fight with Jaebum . He was part of the bet. And he was the one who wanted a picture as proof" . Mark just nodded . He had a feeling Jaebum knew about everything the way he acted was suspicious. "Do you want to go eat something at our favorite café. Maybe it will help a bit" the thought of a warm coffee wasn't that bad so he sat up " yeah good idea. I need distraction".

 

When they arrived at the café Mark settled down immediately on their favorite spot while Youngjae ordered . They ate some muffins before Youngjaes eyes caught Jackson and Jaebum coming into the café. Jackson saw Mark and was about to come over when Youngjae hold his hand up and shaked his head. Mark noticed the movement and looked behind him. Seeing Jackson made his heart ache and he glared at him before turning around again.

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly one way or another. Jackson and Jb settled down at the far corner and didn't dared to speak to them. Mark stood up putting his tray away when he saw some guy walking towards him. His instincts took ahold of his mind and he walked to the toilet wanting to be left alone. Washing his face he looked up only to see the guy staring at him through the mirror. He jumped " who are you?" The man just laughed waving his phone in the air " I'm sad you already forgot about our little conversation. You didn't answer and when i saw you sitting in the café i just thought i could take my luck" he walked towards Mark caging him between himself and the sink. Mark got scared he began to shiver. Getting touched by some stranger was freaking him out. " Plea-ease leave me alone" the guy just laughed " stop acting like you don't want it" he grabbed his butt squeezing it rather harshly " ow . Stop it please" Mark was on the verge of crying but the man didn't gave up he grabbed his chin moving his head upwards " i like this little act of you" before pressing his lips on Marks. It was disgusting Mark was about to throw up thinking it couldn't get worse when he put his tounge in his mouth. He tried to break free calling for help but the guy was too strong . He was about to give up when the door was opened.

 

Jackson saw Mark leaving for the restroom and some stranger following he had a bad feeling about it and was about to go too when Jaebum grabbed his arm " don't" " no Jae i have to . This guy seems suspicious" he broke free from his hold walking towards the restroom when he heard muffled noises. His stomache turned and not in a good way. Opening the door he saw Mark making out with the random guy. He was shocked before he noticed Mark struggling to break free and were those tears in his eyes?

 

" What is going on here?" He yelled before pushing the guy away " don't touch him you bastard" he began to laugh " why are you his boyfriend or what? " Jackson said yes without hesitation pushing his chest " go or else I'm going to punch you so hard that you won't be able to see for weeks" " wow ok chill. I'm leaving . Sad to hear you're taken. I still will jerk off to that photo though" he turned around closing the door. Jackson immediately pulled Mark in his chest " I'm glad you're ok" but Mark wasn't having it he pushed him away " don't touch me please. I'm thankful for your help but that doesn't make the things you did to me any better" he looked him in the eyes one last time before leaving the restroom. Jackson stared before punching the sink " how could i fuck this up so bad. Shit".


	15. Stupid Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains many well needed dialogues.   
> They both get closer again. I want this to last long but my heart tells me to just let them be happy again. We will see.  
> Anyways thanks for your support as always <3

Chapter 15

Mark walked as fast as he could passing Youngjae and out of the café. It didn't take long before he heard footsteps behind him . "Mark wait up. What happened?" He stopped in his tracks " rembember that message i showed you? That guy just molested me in the restroom" Youngjae shrieked " what??" " Yeah but Jackson came and helped me. I don't know why though. He made it clear that i was just some fun for his boredom" . Youngjae huffed " don't be ridiculous. You needed help that's why he did that" "yeah maybe" he began to walk again feeling the tiredness seep through his bones " can we go home?" Youngjae followed suit and soon they cuddled up together walking towards their apartment.

 

Jackson needed at least 10 minutes to calm his nerves before walking back to the table . Jaebum looked up not surprised at all " and? Was he a problem?" Sighing he nodded " yeah a big one. But i got rid of him and Mark..." He paused not knowing what to say before sitting down again. " I saw him running out of the café with Youngjae. He looked really bad. His eyes were red and swollen. That poor guy cried a lot" Jackson huffed a laugh " don't pity him when you don't even like him" Jaebum slapped his shoulder " hold your words. I didn't say i didn't like him. I think i just need time to learn more about him" " well you can forget that now. I made a stupid mistake" . After 5 minutes and still no answer Jackson looked up from fiddling with his hands to see Jaebum staring " is he that important to you that you want to fix things instead of just forgetting about it?" . He was overwhelmed with the new insight. Yeah he wanted to fix things. He wanted Mark to be back by his side " yeah i want to fix things. My emotions for someone were never this strong. This has to mean something right?" Jaebum nodded . He stood up gesturing for Jackson to follow " come on. You have to start with getting rid of that photo. It has to stop spreading around. After that we will have to see what we can do" he was grateful having such a good friend by his side walking towards the exit with him.

 

Jackson contacted Bambam by calling him . They had a long talk about Mark and the picture. Finally he could convince Bambam to contact some of his hacker friends to stop spreading the image and deleting it completely. It took a week to have it removed . To his luck it only reached 30 people or so. So the radius of people talking about it was rather short. Everytime he saw Mark on campus he felt his heart ache , he knew he couldn't just run over and kiss him till both were out of breath. It would take time for him to forgive and trust him again. He just had to start somewhere. And that somewhere was apologizing. He remembered hearing Mark talking about american snacks he loved. So he went to the first supermarket that was in sight and bought everything that looked foreign. Jackson made a basket full of them and a message on each of them. Everyone saying the same thing " I'm sorry". 

 

He walked over to their room knocking before Youngjae opened the door. He briefly looked up at him before trying to close the door again but Jackson was faster putting his foot in the way. " Please let me just talk to him. 5 minutes. Not longer" Youngjae looked him up and down before letting him enter. " He is sitting on the couch. I will watch your every move. Don't do anything stupid" " thank you" Jackson was grateful and walked towards the familiar face only to see Mark cuddled up in a blanket. His glasses were tilted downwards and he looked so vulnerable. He felt his heart jump at the sight and he wanted so badly to just hug him till both fell asleep. But that was only a dream. For now. " Mark" he called his name quietly seeing Mark turn around and frown he stood up from the couch walking backwards " don't come any closer. I don't want to see your face" Jackson bit his lip holding the basket towards him " this is for you. Please accept it. It's my apology" Mark began to boil from the inside out " are you kidding me? Some stupid sweets won't make the things you did to me any better" his voice broke because of the tears that began to well up again " you broke my heart. More than once" he hiccuped. Jackson just stared , he was speechless. What should he say now? " Mark i never wanted this to happen-" Mark groaned " then why did you started it ? Why?" " I didn't want to lose this stupid bet ok? Im a proud person. Sometimes too proud. And i thought it would be no big deal. I always get what i want and who i want. But you were different. When i started to get to know you better i wished the bet wouldn't have existed. You are so freakin gorgeous Mark. You changed me " he himself was near tears. He never cried in front of other people but this time it was too hard to hold back " you can't imagine how sorry i am. I never wanted this to happen. I took the photo as a prove that i slept with you ,which we didn't, and i know this is not the way to treat someone. But i already took care of everything. The photo was taken down and deleted. Please you have to believe me . I'm feel so bad for all of this. I hurted the one person that was most important to me" .

 

Mark was only listening through the whole dialog of Jackson. He was ready to hear a apology for playing with his feelings but to hear Jackson mean it when he said he liked him. He couldn't believe it. " Jackson stop. I accept your apology but my feelings are still to confused for anything else. I'm sorry" he sighed. Of course his feelings for Jackson were still there but his trust was broken. It would take a while to heal those wounds. " Please understand that i don't trust you. Maybe in time again but not now. That was too much at once for me. I never experienced something like this" sighing he took the basket from Jacksons hands putting it down on the table. " Thank you for this. But i want to be alone now " he turned his back towards Jackson waiting to hear footsteps leaving but instead he felt hands wrap around his waist. Jackson back hugged him briefly before whispering " I'm sorry" and then he left. Mark was taken aback by the touch and by feeling at ease instead of being angry. He gave his heart the fault for wanting this faster than his mind.

Sitting down on the couch again he grabbed the basket noticing little notes on each snack. And he tried not to cry again. Each one of them said " I'm sorry". Some written in korean , some in Chinese and some in English. His heart throbbed hating the fact he wanted Jackson back as fast as possible but he knew it would take some time to be able to love again.


	16. Coming closer again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. One word. I couldn't take it any longer.  
> Hope you like it ❤️  
> I promised porn with feelings in the tags so we are moving towards it now more than ever. Yay

Chapter 16

2 weeks went by without Mark having any type of contact with Jackson. He needed the space and time to process everything. Knowing Jackson had real feelings for him made the whole situation different. Of course the whole thing between them wasn't forgotten but it got better. He didn't recieve strange messages and nobody tried to make a move on him. The shock from the bet was still there but it lessend. Learning he had to sleep with him to win but didn't try anything in the time they were together because he was more important than a stupid bet made his heart hurt. He had such deep feelings for Jackson and know he knew he wasn't the only one feeling this way.

He made his way to classes like usual when he saw Jackson and his friends. He looked at their backs hoping he would turn around but he didn't. Maybe it would be better this way giving themselves some more space when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Bambam, Yugyeom and Jaebum staring at him with Jackson in the background. "We wanted to apologize Mark. Our behavior was mean and stupid. We are sorry" all three of them bowed making Mark flustered. " Please stand up again it's ok. I forgive you all" they nodded before looking back at Jackson who was already staring. Mark blushed at the sudden attention and pushed his hair behind his ear. He didn't want to walk away. He wanted to hear Jacksons voice. To feel his touch. And before he noticed it he was standing right in front of him " hey mark" " hi Jackson" he felt awkward not knowing what to say " how are you feeling? " " Good. I'm feeling good to be honest. " Jackson nooded " that's good to hear. Do you maybe want to come to a party today? I know it's sudden but i thought maybe you want to and i don't know" Jackson sounded so nervous he just had to smile " that's really nice of you. Where is the party?" Jackson's eyes beamed all of a sudden before he spoke up " it's at my place. Party starts at 8 " Mark nodded " ok if i can make it i will come. See you later. Maybe" he waved walking away . Of course he would go to the party but making Jackson hope he would come was fun.

 

Once he was home he told Youngjae the news and of course he wouldn't let him go alone " I'm coming with you. I know everything is ok now but still i don't want you to get hurt like this ever again" " ok then help me choose something to wear" Youngjae smirked " oh i will. And you will wear something that makes him think 'why was i such an asshole?' " Mark had to laugh. They walked into his bedroom and Youngjae immediately began to search through his closet . " Ok wait up. What is this and why did i never seen it before?" He held up a black long sleeve shirt which was crossed in the middle so that you could see the stomache a little " oh that... Jinyoung bought me this to make my mood better. I didn't wear it until now" " well now you do. Change into this and some blue ripped jeans" Mark did just that and when he returned Youngjaes eyes were about to pop out " Mark you look so good. Come here" Youngjae tosseled through his hair making it fall in his face " this fits you well . Let's go" they both grabbed their jackets before leaving for the party.

 

Jackson looked around nervously. He saw many faces but the one he wanted to see was not there. Sighing he got himself a beer before sitting down on the couch " what's wrong big boy?" Jaebum asked coming closer "nothing.." " yeah right. You are waiting for a certain someone right?" Jackson just frowned nibbling on his finger. Jaebum looked around before smirking " a certain someone who is coming through the door right this instant" he jumped up from his place turning his eyes to the door to see Mark. He smiled before gulping. Mark looked fucking hot and his heart began to pound so loud he didn't hear Jaebum talking. He just walked towards him before having him in view " Mark. I'm glad you could make it. Do you want something to drink?" Mark smiled " hi. Yeah that would be nice. But please no alcohol" Jackson nodded moving towards his kitchen to grab some sprite. Pouring it into some glass he gave it to him " are you alone?" " No youngjae is here with me. I'm guessing he is where Jaebum is. Both got together again on Friday last week. They couldn't take it any longer" " me too" Jackson whispered " what?" Mark heard him mumbling but Jackson just shaked his head not wanting to answer. " Do you want to sit down?". Both walked towards the couch to take a seat with Mark keeping his distance. But when somebody else sat beside him he had to cuddle up to Jackson. It was a awkward silence before Mark spoke up " i want to see you again. I think I've had enough time to think about everything and my decision is that my feelings for you won't go away" while he spoke he never looked Jackson in the eyes but he could see how his ears turned a deep shade of red " i would love that" Jackson said and Mark looked up. They stared at each other and the tension only got bigger but before anything could happen Bambam laughed so loud both had to jump. " Come on. Let's go up to my room to talk. It's too loud here" he saw how Mark gulped before standing up and following in tow. They walked for a while fighting their way through the mass before Mark stumbled.

Jackson reached out for him but realised to late how close they suddenly where. So close he could feel his breath on his lips. And he looked up in those big brown eyes . Getting lost in them. And then it happened. He just leaned forward and kissed him. But in the same instant he hastily pulled away " I'm sorry" . Mark just stared and Jackson thought he would curse at him any moment but what he didn't expect was for him to lean in again " i missed this" he whispered. And Jackson was sure Mark didn't know how sexy he was just now. He felt heat rising up in his body and pulled Mark from the dancefloor dragging him into some room before pushing him up on the sideboard. Standing between his legs he kissed him again moving his lips over his neck and sucking on it " i fucking missed this so much" he groaned pushing his hands under the shirt of Mark touching the heated skin. Mark moaned feeling overwhelmed. He missed this too and Jacksons hands felt so good he got lost in the feeling. He wanted more so he grabbed his face pushing it up to kiss him again. Jackson was surprised for a moment before eagerly kissing back. They moved passionately against each others mouth. Not caring about the noises both made. Their tounges tangled together making the air around them only hotter. Jackson pushed him up in his arms carrying him over to the bed before gently putting him down. He slowly moved his shirt up kissing his navel before moving up to kiss his chest and nippels. Mark moaned. The touches were so caring and careful he nearly cried at the love Jackson was putting in his kisses. He felt so happy and simultaneously so horny he had to stop Jackson before they did something they didn't thought about thoroughly. He tapped Jacksons shoulder " Jackson stop. Please" Jackson looked up thinking he did something wrong " did i do something you didn't like?" Mark giggled " no i just think moving this fast is not good for our relationship" Jackson looked at him nodding " no you're right . We shouldn't move this too fast. I don't want to fuck it up again" mark smiled " how about we just cuddle?" Jackson jumped up taking Mark in his arms and pressing him into his chest " I'm so happy right now. You can't imagine" " trust me I'm just as happy" . Jackson grabbed the blanket to pull it over them before he sighed nuzzling his hair.


	17. Nearly there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight writing. Yay...  
> I was at the Cinema but i still wrote this chapter now :/  
> Hope you like it <3

Chapter 17

 

Mark was the first one to wake up and he was disoriented to say the least . He tried to look around only to be stopped by his nose nudging something soft. Mark blinked before turning his head up. He immediately smiled seeing Jacksons chin and the few beard stubbles. Moving his finger towards his face he stroked over them liking how they felt against his skin. Taking a step further he let his thump glide over his lips before he kissed them lightly. He was happy to finally be able to do it again. His stomache made saltos at the thought and before he knew it something wet was on his mouth.

Jackson had woken up and directly kissed Mark thinking he was dreaming. But then he kissed back and he wrapped his arms around his middle pushing his hand under the fabric to stroke over his back . He whispered a tiny good morning between the kisses not wanting to stop . Opening his eyes briefly he saw Mark having his own closed . He moved his lips to his nose and forhead leaving a kiss there before turning towards his neck. Beginning to leave a trail of kisses he bit down in between making Mark squirm and gasp "wait Jackson... What about the others?" Jackson frowned leaning up " omg you're right" he had forgotten there was a party at his house yesterday and stood up walking to the door. Opening it he saw the living room being totally clean " mark you have to see this. It's weird" he laughed waiting for Mark to follow suit. He backhugged him walking like this into the other room " wow.. It's so clean" mark said before he moved towards the table where a little note laid " our apology. We cleaned up everything have a good start in the day. B.Y.J." both smiled finding the little action rather cute. " So we have the house to ourselves .. what should we do?" Jackson asked . Mark immediately walked into the kitchen " how about breakfast?" . Making some panacakes they settled down at the table to eat. Jackson sighed before saying " you know I'm really glad everything is ok now. I missed you. I missed being this close" he saw Mark blushing and had to smile. He never ceased to surprise him. " Don't hide . Show me your face. You are so cute" he grabbed the hand of Mark moving it away from his face and stroked over his fingers " Mark.. i don't know if this is happening too fast but what do you think about driving away this weekend. To a house in the forest. My parents own it. We could have some privacy and become closer again?" He saw how Mark frowned eating a piece of his pancake " honesty i would really like that" " ok then it's decided . Go home and pack some things and i will come pick you up in three hours or so". 

Mark kissed his cheek bringing the dishes into the sink before leaving for his room and packing .

 

Almost three hours later both were sitting in the car driving the long highway to the closest forest where the house was settled. When they arrived Jackson took it upon him to move all the things into the cabinet. " Mark could you make a fire at the fireplace near the couch. This way it will be really cozy. I will walk our bags inside". Mark threw some wood into the fireplace lighting it up with the zipper that layed on the table before settling down on the couch. 

Both unpacked their things rather fast before showering seperated. Jackson was the first and sat down on the couch in his bathrobe with some popcorn waiting for Mark. Who didn't take long before walking out of the steamy bathroom. He couldn't control his jaw falling down when he saw Mark's figure. The bathrobe he was wearing showed a tiny bit of his chest and his long legs. Gulping he patted the place beside him and Mark settled down too. They were looking at each other once in a while eating popcorn before Mark spoke up " it's really cozy. I like it " he smiled watching the flames dance and then bit his lip. Looking like he was thinking about something but Jackson was too afraid to ask. He just hummed in agreement.

 

It took a while before something between them happened again. The silence was comfortable and both felt at ease. Jackson was about to say something before he saw a crumb on Mark's bottom lip " Mark you have something on your lip" he moved his finger over it before snipping it away " all gone" he smiled before noticing Mark staring and he didn't felt the need to ask what's wrong. He just cupped his face kissing him. Which soon turned into heavy breathing and beating hearts.

They kissed like there was no tomorrow before Jackson began leaving some on his neck again. This time biting gently listening to every reaction he got out of Marks mouth " do you like when I bite you like that?" He didn't wait for an answer and just continued until he was at his collarbone. He licked over it rubbing his thumps over his nipples " you like when i do this right?" He whispered and got an breathy 'yes' as an answer. Moving towards his lips again he asked " Mark are you ready to go all the way?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short i know but it's only the build up to Marks first time *insert smirking face*  
> Haha :D


	18. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut .  
> You're welcome  
> <3

Chapter 18

Mark froze for a second at Jacksons question. Was he ready? Did he wanted it? He felt unsure and not ready. More like he felt ready but was scared as fuck. Maybe he even cleaned himself throughly in the shower because he thought something might happen but Jackson didn't have to know. Mark looked up staring in those big brown eyes before he bit his bottom lip " yeah I'm ready" Jackson smiled at that kissing his lips before he gently grabbed him under the butt to lay him on the big carpet right beside the fireplace. Mark couldn't suppress a giggle. The atmosphere was weirdly romantic " what's so funny ?" Jackson curiously asked " i just noticed that this is really romantic. You and me the trickling of the fire, the soft carpet" he stroked over the material right beside his head when Jackson intertwined their fingers and moved them to his mouth kissing every knuckle " you're special . I want you to remember your first time as a good experience".

He had to smile. Yeah he definitely felt something deeper for Jackson and he knew it was love. But he was afraid to announce it to his face not wanting to push feelings onto him . He just smiled before moving his other hand to his bathrobe pushing it aside gently to show of his nipple. He didn't know what was going on in his mind he just knew he wanted to be sexy. To impress Jackson maybe even a little but it was embarrassing so while he did that he looked away to shy to face him. There was a long silence before he felt the hot breath against his skin and then a pair of lips on his chest. He moaned lowly sensitive to the touch before putting a hand in front of his mouth. Breathing in it he couldn't hold back the noises . The touch from Jackson just felt so good he got lost in it.

Jackson noticed how Marks breath began to get unsteady. The arousment was undescribable. He never felt such a need to satisfy his partner. The sex was always just for fun but this was different . He wanted to enjoy it. Not just the in and out and finished but also the emotional interaction. Kissing down his chest he stopped at his belly button dipping his tounge in. Mark jumped a little and Jackson had to giggle. He knew he needed to get him ready beforehand so he just moved lower and lower until he was at Marks thighs. Kissing them up and down he bit inbetween before stroking over them lightly. " You don't know how beautiful you are" he whispered before starting to kiss him again , this time with one aim in mind. 

Mark was lost in the touches leaning his head back with closed eyes before he felt a hot breath at his most private part. He shot his eyes open looking down to see Jackson between his legs " Jackson don't it's dirty" he felt uncomfortable trying to wriggle free of his hold before Jackson grabbed his hip pushing him down gently " stop it Mark. You're not dirty and i want to do it. Just try to relax. I promise you it will feel good" Mark stared for a moment before giving up and leaning his head back again. Jackson smiled licking a fat stripe over his hole before begining to gently move his muscle around in stroking motions.

Mark had to shiver. The touch unknown but somehow it felt good. Like really good. It was a tickling sensation nearly bringing him to the edge of wanting to laugh but it always stopped just before that. He whined at a particular strong lick and then had to gasp when a finger entered. It wasn't new for him but the last time they did this was laying way back in the past. The movement of Jacksons finger made him crazy. He felt the need for him to go deeper. To push against that one spot he knew felt great but he was too shy to say something. After a while two other fingers joined the first one and he was near crying. The pleasure was overwhelming. Jackson stroked over his sweet spot once in a while making him squirm before the touch completely disappeared. He tried to catch his breath while simultaneously looking what was up " Jackson?" He croacked seeing him leaning over something on the floor. Jackson turned around holding a condom and lube in one hand. Mark gulped he knew what was about to happen next. He couldn't say he was excited in some kind of way but he also was scared. Jackson crawled over to his side kissing his lips. " Are you ready?" Mark nodded not wanting to wait any longer.

Jackson moved between his legs again pushing away the bathrobe completely to have Mark in full view. He lossened the belt of his own letting it fall behind him. Mark stared at his body and was mesmerized for a minute. He looked so good with his abs and this happy trail that lead to the oh my god it's too big?? He suddenly felt panic rise up in his chest thinking it wouldn't fit " Mark calm down. I won't hurt you. Please..trust me" Mark nodded and when he heard the tearing of the condom wrapper he gulped. Closing his eyes he felt Jacksons dick nudging against his hole and before he knew it he was entering. The pain was huge and he couldn't hold back the tears that rolled down his face . Once Jackson bottomed out he had to hiccup. It wasn't feeling good at all and he had to squint his eyes everytime Jackson just moved a little. But then he felt a hand on his cheek stroking over the heated skin "Mark it's ok. Just breathe" he leanded towards the hand kissing it and tried to calm down " it hurts Jackson" " i know i know. I'm sorry should we stop?" Mark shaked his head " no just give me some time" he tried to relax his muscles but it didn't work. When he suddenly had to moan. Jackson began to stroke him lightly " ah" he concentrated on the feeling at his front , totally forgetting about Jackson being inside . Only when Jackson began to move slowly he remembered. " Does it hurt? Or can i move? " " No it just hurts a little. You can move" Jackson nodded leaving a kiss on his lips before sitting up a bit. He pushed his legs open " wrap them around my waist this way you can kick me if it hurts" . He began to move slowly and the drag against his walls was delicious. It didn't feel bad but simultaneously not really good. Mark kissed Jacksons arm which was near his head " don't hold back. It's ok. I think i can take it" Jackson gulped " are you sure? I don't want to be too rough" " yeah I'm sure. Just do it. I trust you. I know you would never hurt me" he smiled up at him before he closed his eyes and his mouth fell open. Jackson moved faster and somehow it felt better. The pleasure began to build up and then he jerked upwards suddenly having to moan loudly " omg" Jackson smirked before whispering " found it" beginning to move faster. Each thrust was a little harder than the previous one and Mark felt like going insane. His sweet spot was hit continuesly. He never felt pleasure like that and to be honest he never wanted to live without it now. He got lost in the feeling grabbing at Jacksons shoulders to push him down. He needed something to hold on to. Jackson began to move only faster and simultaneously touched Marks dick. " Does it feel good?" He asked out of breath and Mark moaned the vibration of his voice against his neck send shivers down his body . " yeah" was the only thing he was able to say between the sweet noises that left his mouth. He felt the heat crawling up his pit when he suddenly felt like bursting . He scratched Jacksons back " oh my god Jackson ahh" . Coming into his hand he let out a long breathless moan falling onto the soft carpet again. He felt how Jacksons movements began to stutter and then had to moan again when he felt something warm on his walls through the condom. 

Jackson breathed heavily while pulling out carefully. His bangs were hanging in his face soaked in sweat and Mark stroked through them pulling Jackson towards his face for a kiss. He moved away only a little to whisper " i love you " and then kissed him again. Jacksons eyes grew big before he eagerly kissed him back " i love you too" . They moved their lips against each other for a while before Jackson stood up going to the bathroom to get a wet towel. " Here let me clean you a bit" he gently wiped over his stomache before moving towards his hole. Mark grimaced " woah Jackson" " does it hurt?" Mark nodded " yeah it's like a slight burn" Jackson grabbed behind himself showing him some sore ointment before putting it on " this will help" mark had to sigh. The cold substance was a blessing to the hot skin. " Come here " Jackson grabbed him under the knees and neck and walked towards the bedroom. Mark felt so complete and happy he kissed his collarbone snuggling in his chest. Laying down on the soft sheets Jackson put some boxers on Mark before cuddling up to him. " That really tired me out" he said making Jackson laugh " yeah i know. My skills are beyond words" he slapped his chest saying " idiot" before leaning into his chest. He fell asleep quickly and Jackson was soon to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally did it yay and what's even better they finally said that they love each other!  
> Hope you like how it turned out <3


	19. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry... It's smut again..  
> But whatever they are finally happy together so they can have some fun right?

Chapter 19

 

Mark woke up wincing at the slight pain that ran up his spine. Moving away from Jackson because he felt the need to go to the toilet he put the blanket away standing up only to directly fall on the floor. His legs were like jelly and the backpain was only making it worse. Hearing rustling from the bed he looked up rubbing over the small of his back. " Omg Mark are you ok? What happened??" Jackson jumped down settling beside him and looked him up and down for any kind of injuries . " I can't stand up and when i tried i fell down" Jackson looked confused " you can't stand up? Why?" Mark felt too shy to say anything so he just pointed at his butt hearing a quiet 'oh' from Jackson. " Fuck that's my fault. I was too rough I'm so sorry" Mark shaked his head " no it's ok . The pleasure was worth the pain. It would only be great if you could help me up. I need to pee real badly" Jackson smirked grabbing him so he could carry him bridal style in the bathroom. Putting him down he straightend up before leaving him alone.

Mark took his time also showering shortly before he walked back in the bedroom. He immediately smelled something good that made his stomache growl. Looking at the bed he saw Jackson sitting cross-legged with a tablet full of fruits and pancakes " i hope you're hungry" Mark chuckled " to be honest i never thought you could do things like this. You always seemed so badass and tough" Jackson bit into a strawberry nodding " yeah you're right. But you changed me" smiling he tapped the space beside him wanting Mark to sit down. Once close to Jackson he took one of the grapes biting in it . Maybe a bit to hard making the juice splash in his face . Jackson smirked " this looked weirdly erotically. Just saying" Mark had to blush he knew what Jackson meant but it wasn't his intention to act this way. They ate in comfortable silence, feeding each other once in a while before they finished. Jackson licked his finger clean before looking at Mark " haha your lips are really really red because of the strawberries...i wonder if they taste like them also" Mark blushed" then have a taste" he was proud to be honest making the first move for once and when Jackson kissed him he had to smile. He licked over his lips messily before giving him a smooch " tasty" Mark laughed wiping his mouth " do you know that you're adorable sometimes?" " I only heard of being sexy and handsome but thank you" jumping away to avoid a slap against his chest he took the tablet going into the kitchen. 

Mark layed down sighing before snuggling into the cushion again. It smelled like Jacksons cologne and he had to sigh. He was so happy and so freakingly in love. Hearing Jackson reenter the bedroom he turned around " what to do now?" Jackson smiled sitting down stroking over Marks thighs " how about we have a walk in the woods? I now a natural hot spring not far from here. It is unknown by the most so we can take a bath without getting disturbed" " that sounds good" Mark stood up beginning to pack a few things and before he knew it both were walking a path in the woods which was oddly beautiful. Birds chirped everywhere and the sun that came through the big trees made the grass and flowers sparkle " it's so beautiful" Mark said " you're beautiful" Jackson answered " stop being so cheesy" he laughed before he heard water " oh i think we are here" Jackson walked around a big stone before his eyes began to sparkle " look at this Mark" . 

Turning around the corner he was greeted with a big natural pool and a waterfall making little bubbles and waves " wow" he was speechless. It looked like it was taken out of a book . Putting their bags down Jackson was the first to undress and jumped into it " ahh it's so warm. Nice" . Mark took off his shirt and shorts and stepped also into it , sighing when he felt the heat radiating from the water " this will be good for my aching muscles haha". They sat beside each other for a while before Jackson began to splash water at Mark. " Hey stop" he giggled splashing some back . They began to move a bit before Mark slipped and fell in Jacksons chest. Laughing he looked up only to be greeted with a pair of eyes who looked like they would eat him up any minute . He gulped wanting to move away before Jackson pulled him onto his lap latching onto his neck. Mark moaned throwing a hand on his mouth only to get dragged away by Jackson " let it all out. We are alone " he kissed down his chest sucking a hickey onto his collarbone before he began to grope his ass. Mark threw his head back the lust suddenly took over him and before he knew it he whispered " i want you Jack" . He felt Jackson tug down his boxers before a finger stroked over his hole " i want you too. More than you can imagine" he put a finger inside noticing him still being loose from yesterday's activities and looked up " are you ready? We have to move out of the water or else the condom is meaningless" he grabbed Mark under his butt moving out of the water to directly sit down again so that his feet were still in the pool " Mark let's do it like this. This way you can decide the tempo and strength on your own. I don't want to hurt you" Mark nodded moving up a little so that Jackson could put a condom on he took from his bag and Mark began to sink down only for Jacksons dick to jump away . It was harder than it seemed (pun not intended) getting it inside in this position but the second try was a success. Fully seated on Jacksons lap again he had to catch it's breath , he whispered " so deep" before putting his arms around Jacksons neck. Not knowing how to start he moved up and down a little getting used to the feeling before he felt Jacksons hands on his buttcheeks . He streched them a bit making Mark gasp "ah" . He began to move a bit faster not feeling like he was doing the right thing " i think I'm doing something wrong" he said making Jackson look up " no everything is alright . But if your legs feel tired i could take over and move for a bit?" Mark nodded ok before Jackson grabbed his butt moving him up before starting to thrust up. 

He saw starts. The fast movement was way different than when he did it and somehow it felt much better. Hiccuping everytime Jackson hit his sweet spot he began to kiss Jacksons neck moaning into it " Jackson it feels so good" he whined scratching over his shoulders . Suddenly Jacksons stopped the movements completely and began to stand up with mark in tow pushing him gently against the stone he began to kiss him on the chest reaching for his right leg to wrap around his waist and put his hands around his shoulders again "hold onto me. I want to see you when you're coming" Mark had to blush at Jackson's direct speech but did what he told him nevertheless. When he pushed in again he had to be careful to not throw his head back because of the pleasure so he leanded it into the crook of his neck breathing heavily. This position made it easier for him to push against his prostate and it didn't took long before he felt his orgasm rising up " Jackson I'm about to come" he pulled out again suddenly before stroking himself and Mark at the same time " oh my god " Mark came with a silent moan while Jackson groaned leaning into his face kissing his nose " i love you " Mark nodded " hmmm me too"


	20. Here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay we reached 20 Chapters *clapping hands *

Chapter 20

The short trip was fullfilling. In many ways. When they returned they told their friends the good news of being together again and life went on unbothered. At least until they went to classes again.

Mark was sitting with Youngjae on a table during lunch break when Jackson sprinted towards them " Marki i don't have much time my class is starting in like 2 minutes just wanted to say hi" he left a brief kiss on his lips smiling before running towards Jaebum and both left. Youngjae had the biggest grin on his face and before Mark could ask what's wrong he spoke up " you two are so disgustingly cute. Ever since you came back from the trip you have changed Mark. You seem more open. I'm so happy you are happy" Mark had to smile at his words. It warmed his heart. Yes he changed. He felt more comfortable around everyone and Jackson was the reason. " Thank you. I'm really happy". 

Going to his own class he walked along the hall before something hit his head. Rubbing at the spot he kneeled down shoving up his glasses. On the floor layed an apple. He turned around weirded out a bit but didn't see anyone. Confused he walked into his classroom sitting down. Through the lesson he couldn't shake of the feeling of someone looking at him but everytime he turned around nobody was staring. 

Glad he was done for the day with the lessons he walked towards his locker opening it . Hearing whispers behind him he frowned before closing the door and turning around. He was greeted with a group of girls staring at him. Feeling flustered cause of the sudden attention Mark knidded his sweater at the bottom before asking " can i help you?" One of them smirked walking towards him. She was pretty. Long black hair , brown eyes and here legs didn't seem to end. Stopping barely centimeters away from his face she asked " sooo are you together with Jackson Wang? Like in a relationship? I saw you two kissing during lunch break" Mark frowned , it wasn't her business but he didn't want to be rude so he still answered " i don't know why you care but yes he is my boyfriend " her eyes grew big before she looked at her friends and then started to laugh. Confused Mark asked " why are you laughing?" " Oh well just because you think he likes you. He is my man. Keep your hands off" " excuse me? What are you talking about?" She smirked crossing her arms " Jackson and me well we fucked once or maybe twice. I don't know. But just so you know he definitely likes pussy more than what you can offer" she began to walk away with her friends in tow turning around one last time " mark my words".  
Suddenly feeling sick to the stomache he ran towards the toilets putting some cold water on his face. He didn't know what to do now. He knew Jackson loved him but he still was unsure. Why was she talking like that?

 

Jackson jumped a bit when he felt his phone vibrating on his leg. Looking at it he saw a message from Mark. He smiled opening it

Mark  
Can you come over today? I don't want to be alone

Frowning a bit he answered

Jackson  
Yeah of course but first you have to tell me what's wrong?

Mark  
Nothing. Just today wasn't a good day. I need some cuddling <3

He knew something definitely was wrong and not even the hearts could make up for that. He answered a short " i will be there" before concentrating on the class again.

 

Mark opened the door facing Jackson " hey" he said before leaning in kissing his boyfriend but Mark seemed unresponding. Irritated he took of his coat before following Mark to the bedroom. Standing in the doorframe he watched Mark settle down on the bed and wrapping himself around a blanket. " Please tell me what's wrong. And don't say nothing. It doesn't look like it" . Mark looked up through the layers of fabric blinking at him " Jackson do you like girls?" " Yeah of course i do. But right now you're the most important person in my life" Mark sighed " ok" sitting up he made grabby hands towards Jackson and he couldn't suppress the grin. Mark was acting like some baby and it was cute . Moving towards the bed he layed down beside him touching his waist to pull him closer. Stroking through his hair he kissed his forehead " tell me. That wasn't everthing right?" But Mark just shaked his head " no there isn't more. I...i was just unsure for a moment. Everythings alright now" he paused for a moment before speaking up again " can you cuddle me now" Jackson smiled pressing him more into his chest before he began to stroke over his back in a calming manner " l love you Markipooh" Mark opened his eyes " Markipooh??" " Yeah a mix between Mark and Winnie the Pooh. Because you're sweet like honey" he seriously had to laugh at Jacksons cuteness . Giggling he pushed his head into the crook of Jackson neck leaving a kiss there " i love you. And your silliness".

If he had only known what was rolling towards both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah back at it with the angst.  
> Logically it had to happen. Having their relationship to be easily accepted by everyone would be a dream . Obviously because nearly everyone on campus had something going on with Jackson. So jealousy is only the start.


	21. You??

Chapter 21

A few days went by without anything weird happening to Mark and he thought for a moment the girls have stopped but then he walked towards his locker . He opened it only for a little note to fall out. Unfolding it he read time and place to meet one of them. Frowning he put the note into his jacket before going to the lunch room.

He sat down looking at his watch. In about 1 hour they wanted to meet so he ate a few things before leaving the cafeteria. He hadn't seen Jackson since the day they cuddled. He had been busy with training and Mark had to learn. So only a few messages were exchanged. He missed him . Writing a quick message containing " i love you and miss you" he walked towards the rooftop to meet the girl .

Opening the door he didn't saw anyone so he closed it before suddenly being pushed down. Landing on his butt he grimaced looking up. Standing there was the girl from last time tapping her feet " why didn't you listen boy? I said he is mine and it doesn't seem like you two broke up" frowning he answered " i won't break up with Jackson. You can't be serious" looking irritated she kneeled down " oh I'm more than serious but if you don't want to listen i will find another way to make you do it" standing up she walked through the door without looking back leaving a confused Mark behind.

He stood up rubbing his butt . It really hurt and he was wondering if it was going to bruise when he heard his phone ring. Looking at the caller id he smiled before taking it

"Hey"

" Hi Markipooh. How are you doing?"

" Good but with you it would be better. When can i see you again?"

" I miss you too but i have a surprise. The coach gave us a day off for tomorrow so I was thinking i could come by and we could watch some movie?"

Mark had to smile. His mood changed from confused to calm 

" Yeah that's a good idea. I'm going home now so come by whenever you want. Love you"

"Love you too"

He hang up forgetting all about the incident from a few minutes ago before beginning to walk home. It didn't take long for Jackson to arrive. Mark had enough time to change in his pajamas when the door ringed " Coming" walking to the door he smiled opening it before falling in Jacksons arms " hi" Jackson smiled kissing his head " hey". Both walked in the living room before Jackson made big eyes " wow Mark you're ready for a cozy night i think" looking at the blankets and cushions he layed down on the couch he turned around only to see Mark with a bowl of popcorn in his hands "and popcorn??" Mark nodded taking Jacksons hand and lead him to the couch. Settling down he immediately snuggled into Jacksons side eating a bit of the sticky sweets. " You smell good. Did you shower before coming over?" " Yeah i wanted to smell good for my boyfriend" Mark giggled kissing his cheek before pulling back. He suddenly felt the need to fully kiss him on the lips. It had been days since they last did it and he was craving the taste of them . Gulping he crawled into Jacksons lap making him jump for a second before he relaxed again . Mark kissed his collarbone, neck , forhead and lastly his lips getting lost in the way Jackson moved his tounge. But then he jerked up moaning in pain when he felt Jacksons hand kneeding his buttcheeks. Tears sprang to his eyes and he pushed at Jacksons chest signaling something was wrong. 

Jackson stopped his movements looking up only to see Mark being near tears " omg Mark what's wrong?? Did i hurt you?" Mark nodded but changed to shaking his head quickly " not you" frowning he asked " who else?? What is wrong?" Blushing he looked to the side. He didn't want to tell him about the incident on the roof so he just said the important things " i fell on my butt this morning and it seems it's more serious than i thought. Your hand touching me hurts" Jackson listened nodding in-between before kissing his nose " let me see" "what??" " I said let me see. I wanna know how bad it looks" Mark was a bit confused but still stood up turning around. Jackson pulled the waistband down slowly not wanting to hurt him in some kind of way before pulling down the boxers. Looking shocked for a moment he stared at the big blue and green spot on his left buttcheek before gently stroking over it. Feeling Mark shiver he just had to kiss it even if he knew it was inappropriate in the moment. Leaving tiny smooches all over it he began to lick making Mark squirm " Jack-ckson" he suddenly stopped not wanting to get lost in the feeling "we need to put some lotion on this Mark. It looks really bad".

Walking in the Bathroom Jackson smeared some oinment on the wound before both settled down on the couch again. None of them spoke up about what happend a few minutes ago. Either to shy to ask or to embarrassed to tell. After a while Jackson cleared his throat" Mark if you have time this weekend Jaebum is throwing a party. Should we go together?" " Yeah sure. Sounds good and i need a distraction. The exams are killing me" " am i not distraction enough?" Jackson smirked before huffing when Mark hit his chest " you will never be a distraction you will always be the focus of my sight" Jackson himself had to blush. He barely did . But that was just too cute to not to " Mark your the best you know that?" Leaving a kiss on his head they concentrated on the movie again while holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i cant keep my mouth shut. Something will happen at the party. That's why it's in the next chapter. It would have been too long. Hope you're enjoying it so far.  
> <3


	22. Party part II

Chapter 22

When the movie showed the credits Mark streched a little before speaking up " Jackson do you want to sleep here?" Looking at his fingernails he waited for an answer but after a few moments without anything he turned his head towards Jackson having to laugh. He fell asleep with his head leaning against the backrest , mouth agape . Mark sat up positioning himself over him to stare at his face. He followed his lips with his finger before squeezing his cheek " Jack let's move to the bed. You will only hurt your neck sleeping like this" Jackson stirred awake slowly looking disoriented for a second before staring at his face . Smilling he answered " ok let's move. I want to cuddle" . Both stood up walking towards the bedroom before Jackson fell on the bed. Too tired to even take of his clothes but after Mark nagging about street clothes and hygiene he pushed his pants and shirt off spooning Mark. Kissing his neck he said his good nights before falling asleep. Mark following soon after.

The next two days were eventless. Jackson trained the whole day while Mark learned for his exams . When Saturday arrived Jackson made the proposal to meet up and go together. And who was Mark to say no. So while he was in the middle of changing Jackson walked in making him jump " omg jackson. My heart. At least knock" Jackson chuckled hugging him from behind " you look really good like this" Mark rolled his eyes " I'm not wearing anything. I can't possibly go like this " " you're right. Nobody should see you like this only me. You're way too sexy" Mark pushed him away giggling " stop and sit down . I'm almost ready". Mark dressed in his leather pants (which he obviously didn't bought himself. A present. From Youngjae) and a large grey pullover before turning around . Jackson looked him up and down before nodding " you look great . Especially those leather pants. Your butt looks awesome" " omg Jackson stop" Mark laughed slapping his shoulder lightly before both decided to go. The walk was rather short. Jaebums house was 10 minutes away but still the temperature was slowly falling and Mark shivered " Markiepooh are you perhaps cold? Come here" Jackson took him in his embrace rubbing his arm . They walked like that until they could hear the music. 

 

Not needing to knock because Youngjae already opened the door for them they walked in . Jackson taking his and Mark's coat while he walked to Jaebum greeting him and the others. Bambam handed him a drink , something with whiskey or so if he understood right. Waiting for Jackson he immediately took his arm snuggling into his side making him smile. They all talked for a while before Jaebum and Youngjae went dancing. Jackson went to grab another drink for himself returning shortly. " Do you want to dance?" Mark nodded. Putting his arms around Jacksons neck they began to sway. Jackson stroked his waist once in a while making him feel content. He nudged his nose with his own wanting a kiss. Jackson stared a bit oblivious not knowing what Mark wanted. Sighing he put his lips on display making him laugh .

 

Jackson moved his face towards Marks kissing him. The innocent action fastly turned into something more sensual with Mark stroking through his hair kissing down his neck. He had to sigh but then suddenly felt like he had to throw up . He pushed Mark gently away " sorry i think i need to go to the toilet. I'm not feeling well" Mark looked perplexed for a minute before nodding and letting go . His eyes followed Jacksons form before he disappeared into the bathroom. 

 

Looking around for someone he knew he settled down on the couch and before he knew it Youngjae sat down beside him " where is Jackson?" " To the toilet, he didn't feel well" Youngjae nodded " hmm but I saw him together with a girl a few moments ago. Are you sure?" Frowning he turned around to look in his face " what?" " Yeah it seemed like he knew her. To be honest he looked a bit drunk " "where did they go??" Youngjae pointed at the room next to the bathroom and before being able to say something more Mark stood up storming towards the room. He had a bad feeling about the girl. Thinking he was being ridiculous he shaked his head following the path to the bedroom . Standing before it he could hear muffled sounds. Suddenly feeling nervous he opened the door letting his mouth fall open " Jackson?". Before his eyes sat Jackson on the bed with a girl on his lap. She was barely dressed sitting in her bra and jeans and Jackson was kissing her neck but at the voice of Mark he drew back looking confused. His eyes seemed to be blown and foggy " Mark?" Looking at the girl he once again looked at Mark . Mark instead felt uncomfortable not knowing if this was really happening now or if his eyes played a trick on him. It couldn't be. Jackson said he loved him right? Not looking at the girls face he turned around slamming the door. 

Youngjae who had followed Mark jumped to the side looking irritated at him before going into the room " wow what is going on here?" The girl let go of Jackson flipping her hair a bit and walked past Youngjae smirking. He frowned going to where Jackson sat looking rather unresponsive " Jackson are you ok?" He didn't get a answer so he took the initative grabbing his chin to look him in his eyes. "Omg Jackson. Did someone drug you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is nearing it's end and i wanted to ask you guys something. Do you want a end in this time zone or something like "5 years later?" Both are cute but I'm interested what you think. Let me know in the comments <3


	23. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Just kidding . There will be one more.   
> Thank you guys for reading my story <3

Chapter 23

Jackson didn't respond to Youngjaes talking he stared straight at the wall making him feel even more nervous " oh man..who did this to you? Even more important what did they give you ?" Pushing Jackson down on the bed again he decided to search for Jaebum and take him to the hospital. On his way he tried to call Mark but he had his phone off. 

He walked into the living room seeing Jaebum " Jae you need to help me. It's important" he frowned but nodded walking with him. Once in the bedroom he ran towards Jackson asking whats wrong while Youngjae explained everything. 

Jackson stirred at the touch on his forhead " wheree am i?" " Jackson we need to take you to the hospital. Somebody drugged you" Jackson looked out of it just nodding along. They called a cab shoving him inside soon arriving at their destination. Walking towards the counter a nurse immediately called for a doctor taking him into the room to inspect. Jaebum and Youngjae didn't need to wait long before the nurse came out of the room calling for them " he was drugged with k.o. drops. It's a well known party drug. Mostly used on women . It can get dangerous if too much is added but your friend had luck . The amount was nearly a fingertip. So he has to stay the night for observation. You may leave now " both nodded before looking in the room seeing Jackson sleep.

Mark walked straight home from the party, too much thoughts in his head to even think straight. His first guess was Jackson cheating on him but he discarded that one real fast. He believed in his words and his love confession. So while he was walking he remembered the conversation on the roof with the girl and it clicked. He saw the flash of long black hair when she was sitting on Jackson. Grabbing for his phone he saw he had it on airplane mode and when he turned it on he looked a bit surprised at the many calls from Youngjae. Frowning he called back but not getting through. Mark arrived at his room turning the key , too agitated to go to sleep so he sat on the couch zapping through the channels.

Half a hour later he heard the keys rustling and looked up seeing Youngjae . Walking towards him he wanted to tell him about what happened and the girl but Youngjae forestall him speaking up " Jackson is in the hospital" Mark looked at him shocked " what? Why?" "Someone drugged him. I guess the girl he made out with" Mark shaked his head " yeah it was her. She threatend me a few times to break up with Jackson...oh my god i have to visit him" Youngjae grabbed his arm stopping him " you can't. Visiting hours are over. Instead tell me about the girl" he and Mark sat down while Mark explained everything. From the threats to her owning Jackson and whatsoever. At the end of it Youngjae sighed " we need to go to the police. She drugged him. That's illegal" Mark nodded along and they decided to go the next day.

 

When Jackson woke up he had to blink at the sun peeking through the blends. Turning his head he was met with Marks big brown eyes " Mark... I'm sorry" he stood up shushing him while stroking through his hair " don't worry it's ok. I know what happened and we took care of everything" he sat up confused " taken care? Of what?" Mark sat down fiddling with a string on his jeans " you were drugged by a girl named Marchy. You had something going on with her a few month ago and she threatened me to break up with you. I didn't think she would do something like this but well.... 

 

Nevertheless we went to the police this morning telling them everything. And let's just say we can live carefree now " Jackson nodded before leaning into Mark's side " what the fuck...this is so fucked up. I'm glad everything is ok between us" " yeah me too but i never really believed you would cheat on me. You said you loved me. That's not something you can say easily " he smiled kissing his cheek " i love you too Jackson. Really much" Jackson stroked over his nose kissing him on the lips. Words were unimportant in that moment. The only thing that counted was the look between them and before Mark noticed Jackson jumped up blushing a bit " what's wrong?" " I wanted to ask you something.... when we have finished college do you maybe want to move in together? It's really just an idea " but he was interrupted by Mark hugging the life out of him " omg yes. A thousand times yes. I would love that. I love you " " i love you too" .


	24. Happy ever after?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys that's the last chapter. I'm glad and sad at the same time. It was the longest story for me so far and i hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> This takes place 5 years later. I hope you like it. As a present for your continues support this chapter will be a lot longer than the others.Thanks again for your support. You all were the reason why I wanted to continue this journey. Thank you <3

Chapter 24

5 years after the graduation

"Mark you have to wake up now" he tickled his sides making him stirr awake " mhmm let me sleep a little longer" " no babe if you don't get up now we will be late for our flight" Mark sat up opening one eye " ok ok" he kissed him briefly before walking in the bathroom.

Jackson and Mark planned to celebrate their anniversary in Paris after Jackson proposed the opportunity at breakfast. They were together now for 6 years and lived together sind 4 and a half. But what Mark didn't know was that Jackson maybe had more than one reason for choosing the city of love.

He himself stood up from the bed letting Mark take his time showering to roll their luggage to the front door. While walking back to the bedroom he grabbed the pancakes he made earlier for Mark to eat. Sitting down again he heard how the water shut off and instantly knew it would only take 5 minutes till Mark would walk out of the bedroom. By now both knew all habits they had and one was for Mark to dress rather quick. He looked at his watch counting down the last seconds before Mark opened the door. A fresh smell ran through his nostrils making him smile. Mark always smelled like a summer breeze without sounding stupid. "Babe i made you some pancakes. Flying with an empty stomache is not good" he smiled sitting down next to him . Leaning his head on Jacksons chest he digged into the food. He had to smile. Eating in bed while cuddling fastly became one of their rituals and it always calmed their nerves. 

Once Mark ate up both stood up grabbing their things to go to the cab. Jackson took the suitcases while Mark grabbed their jackets and locked the door. Putting their things into the car they sat down and before they knew it the airport was in sight.

Walking towards the entrance Jackson noticed Mark's nervousness. Of course he was nervous. It was his first flight. " Hey it's gonna be ok. I'm here. I always will be" Mark looked up smiling tensed " thank you" they went to the counter to check in and once they sat down Jackson immediately grabbed both hands of Mark kissing them before putting them into his lap " relax. . Once we are up in the air it's going to be ok". The flight was a rather long one and after like two hours Mark fell asleep leaning on Jacksons shoulder .

 

"...ark.... Mark" he stirred awake squeezing his eyes a bit " huh?" Jackson smiled fondly at him " we landed babe. And now we have to get out or else the stewardess will throw us out" laughing he left a kiss on Marks cheek before they walked out of the plane. The airport was full of people and Mark was glad they immediately got a cab to drive them to their hotel. Once there Jackson took it upon him to carry the whole luggage making Mark smile " I'm not pregnant. I can carry something" Jackson turned around smiling " i know but still you're the most important person in my life and i don't want you to get hurt " Mark blushed at the blunt cheesiness of Jacksons words but still it touched his heart. They were together for 6 years now and through that time his love for him never lessend. If anything it grew bigger and stronger. 

Entering the big entrance hall they walked towards the counter greeting the concierge " good afternoon. We booked a room for three days. Under the name Wang. The room with the king size bed" Mark gasped beside him. Such a room was expensive especially in a city like paris. It wasn't like they couldn't afford it. Jackson with being a soccer trainer and Mark with working at a big company as a publisher earned a lot of money but still it was not necessary. " Jackson are you crazy? " He whispered but Jackson only stroked over his hand smiling " it's ok". They took the keys walking towards the elevator and once they were inside Mark spoke up again " Jackson-" but he was interrupted " Mark relax. It's ok. I wanted it to be a vacation to remember so just enjoy it . Ok?" Mark nodded still a bit overwhelmed.

Entering the room he was instantly mesmerized by the view in front of him. The room had a big glass window showing the city and the thousand lights coming from the houses. Putting down his bag he walked towards another big door which he supposed was the one for the bedroom. Peeking inside he felt his breath getting stuck in his chest " Jackson... It's beautiful" feeling hands around his hips hugging him he relaxed into the touch " i thought you would like it. Glad you do" leaving a short kiss on Marks neck Jackson before letting go " i have something planned for us go change into something chic. I will wait for you on the couch". Mark nodded before grabbing his bag to rummage through it. Picking a satin blouse and his black jeans he quickly took a shower slipping in the clothes. Walking back to the main room he saw Jackson in a black shirt combined with black jeans looking good as ever. He walked towards him kissing his lips before pulling back "so what did you plan?" Jackson smiled " we're going to eat something delicious. Grab your jacket and follow me" Mark did just that and reached for Jacksons hand to interwine them.

They drove only a short distance before they stood in front of the restaurant. Walking in they were led to a table already reserved for them " Jackson did you maybe plan this way before we arrived?" Jackson just shrugged" that will be my secret". The food was delicious, they drank some wine before paying and going out. The cold air hit their faces instantly making them sober up a bit . Jackson intertwined their hands before speaking up " how about we walk back to the hotel. This way we can see a little bit of the city even if it's already dark" Mark nooded leaning into his side. 

They passed by many shops and confisseries stopping once in a while to windowshop. Enjoying their alone time Jackson nudged his shoulder to make him look up and instantly took the opportunity to kiss him. Pulling him in his arms he encircled his waist stroking over his back. They kissed for a while before Jackson intensified the experience by letting their tounges meet. Glad they were mostly alone on the street he let his hands wander down to his butt squeezing it a bit. Drawing back he catched his breath before whispering " let's go back to the hotel".

Opening the door to the room Mark didn't even have time to get out of his jacket before Jackson pulled him towards the bedroom. They made out heavily a part of clothes coming off once in a while until both were only in their underwear. Mark was pushed down on the bed already missing the taste of Jacksons lips . He pulled him down kissing his neck " Jackson.. i want you" . 

The time they were together now made Mark more confident. Having a deep impact on their sexual life. You can say they had a lot of fun.

Jackson nodded " i want you too. I want to be inside you... like now" Mark chuckled before biting his lips " then what are you waiting for". Taking off his boxers Jackson pulled lube out of the back beginning to prepare him but he cut it short not really wanting to wait any longer. Kissing from his thighs to his lips he whispered against them " I'm going to enter now" they stopped using condoms 2 years into their relationship after both were tested. It was Marks decision wanting them to be even more connected. He felt Jackson nudging at his hole before entering him all at once. " Oh my god" he gasped being overwhelmed by the sudden push " i know I'm great but you can call me Jackson" he had to giggle. Jacksons little jokes were a blessing to his nerves and once he calmed down he pulled Jacksons face down to whisper in his ear " make love to me" Jackson kissed him deeply before sitting up to start moving. He started at a slow pace by know knowing Mark loved the teasing before getting faster . Mark moaned closing his eyes " yes omg yes just like that" he whined when Jackson hit his spot right with the first thrust. Jackson grabbed his legs putting them over his shoulder before leaning forwards barely making Mark snap in two. Theoretically speaking. "Mhmm... Don't stop baby. It feels so good" moving his hand to jerk him off in time with his thrusts he let his eyes wander over his body. He was so in love with everything. Suddenly being overwhelmed he felt his own orgasm rising moving his hand faster " Jackson I'm coming " he let out a long breathy moan kissing Jacksons neck, feeling how he shoot his cum into him. It made him shiver all over again, the feeling something he still needs to get used to. Jackson kissed his lips before whispering " i love you " Mark answering with another kiss to his lips before Jackson stood up going to the bathroom. Coming back he cleaned Mark with a wet cloth before both went to sleep.

 

Mark woke up groaning a bit when the sunlight hit his face moving his hand around he noticed Jackson not being there . He sat up walking towards the little sideboard to get dressed in a oversized shirt and shorts before washing his face and brushing his teeths. Walking towards the main room he smelled food making his mouth water. And his nose lead him to the little balcony where the table presented a delicious breakfast. Nearing it he inspected everything wondering were Jackson went when he turned around seeing him kneeling on one knee. He immediately felt how his nerves lightend up making his body tingle and tears rush in his eyes. Stuttering a little "ja-ackson" covering his mouth with one hand. Jackson took the other hand into his own taking a deep sigh " Mark I've known you for 6 years now and just let me say you're the best thing that ever happened to me . We went through a lot mostly it was my fault but my love for you only grew stronger through time. I can't even describe the things i feel for you . The only thing i know for sure is that i want to stay with you forever. So the thing i want to ask you is-" he pulled a little box from behind his back opening it to reveal a silver ring " do you want to marry me?" Mark was fully crying now. The tears rolled over his hand which was still covering his mouth but he calmed himself enough to jump in his arms " yes yes yes...omg yes i want to. I love you soo much" Jackson smiled slipping the ring on his finger before kissing him " i love you too and believe me I'm so excited to continue this journey with you by my side. Forever" Mark nodded " me too. Forever".


End file.
